Pulsion Nocturna
by Miss-Winchester
Summary: Mas prohibido que lo prohibido...  Versión en español de Nocturnal Pulse por Lilith Filth
1. Convénceme de nuevo

NocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNoctunalPulse-

**Pulsión Nocturna**

**_Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is Lilith Filth, and I just wanted to say thank you very much for your support if you've read the English version of this story. It's been so much fun writing this, and I'm glad that you guys enjoyed reading it. I would also like to give a huge thank you to Francisca for taking time out of her day and away from her storiesto translate mine. I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Thank you all so much. _****_Happy reading/writing and much love. _**

**_Nota de Autor: Hola a todos! Lilith Filth aquí, bueno yo solo quería decirles muchas gracias por todo su apoyo si esque han leído la versión en Ingles de esta historia. Fue muy divertido escribir esto, y me alegro que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo. Tambien me gustaría darle una gran gracias a Francisca por tomar tiempo de su día y de sus historias para traducir la mia. No me pertenece ni Twilight ni ninguno de sus personajes. Muchas gracias a todos. Feliz lectura y mucho amor. _**

**1. Convenceme de nuevo**

Nos sentamos todos juntos como una familia. Riendo y desfrutando de la compañía. Familia. Eso era lo que habían comenzado a pensar de mí. Una hija y una hermana. Todos ellos excepto Edward y Rosalie en su consentimiento a mi cambio. Pero la mayoría lleva. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Los Volturi lo querían. Eran la realeza vampiresa. Cualquier cosa que ellos quisieran se tenía que hacer. Me asustaba mucho que estuvieran esperando. Amaneciéndose sobre mi fallecimiento. Pero de alguna manera lo bienvenida. De alguna manera estaban obligando a Edward a cambiarme. Para ser su compañera por toda la eternidad. Me hacía sentir bien que me aceptaran. Que todos quisieran que yo fuera parte de su mundo. Edward estaba sentado en sofá de cuero negro del salón de los Cullen. Su frio brazo abrazando mis hombros ligeramente. Así es como quería que mi vida fuera para siempre.

"Solamente en ese extraño mundo hubiera podido ocurrir _**eso**_" Exclamó Emmett mientras un avión se hacía mil pedazos en la pantalla de la televisión. Tenía la tendencia de arruinar las películas de acción como esta.

"Emmett…" Alice silbó. Estaba recostada sobre su estomago en el duro piso. Jasper se sentaba junto a ella con las piernas cruzadas, luciendo tan cautivado por la película como su inmortal esposa.

"Lo digo enserio!"Se inclinó hacia delante "Nadie podría sobrevivir a eso"

"Nosotros podríamos" Rosalie y Jasper respondieron al unísono. Todos reímos. Edward río entre dientes a mi lado. Enviando el delicioso olor de su aliento a mi rostro. Me encantaba su risa. Me acurruque mas contra el descansando sobre su pecho. Sus fuertes brazos se cerraron en mí alrededor.

"Ustedes me entienden" Emmett bromeó. Miro a su esposa Rosalie, con una juguetona mirada de amenaza antes de atraparla entre sus sólidos brazos y besarla apasionadamente como si nadie más estuviera en la habitación.

"Emmet.Rose." Esme se escucho desde el asiento que ella y su esposo Carlisle compartían cómodamente. No necesite ver a Alice para saber que puso sus ojos en blanco por el afecto que Emmett y Rosalie estaban compartiendo. Mire a mi otra mitad para encontrarle observándome con una mirada pensativa que no pude leer. Le sonreí ligeramente y le besé en la mejilla. Amor por todas partes. De pronto un sonido de beep interrumpió la atmosfera. Carlisle se inclino hacia atrás en el asiento para que le fuera más fácil meter la mano al bolsillo. Saco su beeper que emitía una luz azul en es oscuro cuarto. El joven doctor mostro una triste sonrisa.

"Me necesitan en Urgencias esta noche"

"¿Otra vez?" Esme tenía una mirada de decepción en su rostro.

"Lo siento amor. No me quedaré más tiempo del necesario. Lo prometo" Dijo esta ultima oración con una sonrisa sincera. Esme sonrió profundamente y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso que el devolvió. Que amor tan hermoso esos dos tenían. Me encantaría que yo y Edward creciéramos juntos de esa manera. Quedando jóvenes y enamorado tanto tiempo como ellos. Creo que Edward pudo oler el calor que se esparcía en mí y me acerco más a él. En menos de un minuto, Carlisle estaba en el segundo piso y devuelta abajo, con su cabello peinado y vestido en una linda chaqueta con su maletín de doctor en mano.

"Buenas noches" Hablo otra vez mientras entraba en el salón para despedirse. Un beso más para su hermosa mujer.

"Edward, no olvides llevar a Bella a su casa. No quiero que Charlie este esperándola despierto toda la noche."

Puse mala cara. Carlisle no quería ser un aguafiestas, pero había logrado exitosamente que Edward moviera su brazo de mí alrededor y asintiera en agravio. Pero mi novio miro a mis ojos. Su topaz invadió mi café y nos dimos una mirada de entendimiento. El no me dejaría esta noche. El y yo compartíamos la cama en mi cuarto cada noche por un largo tiempo. Cada noche excepto los meses que el paso lejos. Y con este conocimiento me levante del sofá y deje la misión Cullen sin quejarme. Edward y yo nos despedimos de la familia y caminamos junto a Carlisle por la puerta hacia el fresco aire nocturno.

"Tómalo fácil esta noche" Edward le sonrió a Carlisle. El rubio y alto hombre le sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

"Y tú no tengas a Bella despierta toda la noche. Es increíble lo mucho que los humanos necesitan su sueño" Edward rió y me abrió la puerta de su Volvo.

"Acaso no lo sé…" Sonrió dejando ver su brillante dentadura-

"Buenas noches señor Cullen" dije yo con una sonrisa antes de bajar al asiento.

"Buenas noches Bella" Dijo el suavemente. Su sonriso eclipso la mía. El Mustang de Carlisle que estaba aparcado detrás del auto de Edward salió a toda velocidad antes de que saliera con un chirrido de llantas.

Edward condujo con una sola mano. Mientras que su otra pálida y fría mano estaba tomada con la mía. Arboles y faroles pasaban borrosamente por las ventanas mientras mi novio excedía el límite de velocidad para llevarme a casa. En menos de diez minutos, nos encontramos estacionados silenciosamente en las afuera de mi casa. Sabía que lo volvería a ver en tan solo unos momentos y que mientras más rápido saliera, mas rápido el volvería a su casa a dejar el auto y volvería a mí. Pero esperar por él era difícil. Ya había esperado mucho por él en mi vida. Meses sin él. Eso era suficiente. Era mucho y nunca quería estar sin él otra vez. Sus cejas se juntaron en un pensamiento mientras me observaba. Tratando como siempre de descifrar lo que pasaba por mi mente. Agonía. Completa agonía tener que siquiera pensar en cuanto había existido en Forks sin él.

"Bella" Susurro. Me saco de mi pesadilla a la realidad. Mire a sus ojos color topaz y deje que alivio se esparciera en mí. El estaba aquí. El estaba aquí para quedarse. El nunca me iba a dejar otra vez. Él lo prometió.

"Te veo en 10 minutos" Le dije con una sonrisa mientras me inclinaba hacia el par besarle en los labios. El me sonrió. Rápidamente abrí la puerta del auto y salí para entrar a la casa. Mientras entraba encontré a mi padre quien estaba absortamente viendo un partido de football en el living.

"Papa, estoy en casa!"

"Hola Bells! No pensé que fueras a volver. Creí que me tendría que alimentar por mi mismo de nuevo." Mire hacia la cocina y note el sartén con huevos fríos y tocino dentro. No pude retener una pequeña risa. Estaba demasiado perezosa para cocinar estar noche. Esto tendría que hacerlo. Me comí las sobras del sartén rápidamente, para no tener a Edward esperándome. Mire el reloj del microondas. Un poco más de las once. El definitivamente estaba esperándome arriba ahora.

"Mm… me voy a la cama ahora Ch-papa. Nos vemos en la mañana." Dije con un bostezo. Con esto arrastre pesadamente mis pies por las escaleras de madera hasta mi cuarto. Mi puerta se abrió silenciosamente mientras entraba. Vi a Edward entrando por mi ventana. Moviéndose rápidamente. Viéndose como un dios, como siempre. El cuidador de mi ventana. Mi hermoso chico vampiro. Sonreí.

"Alguien tiene apuro"

"¿Para verte a ti? Nunca. Dijo el con sarcasmo y una sonrisa en su rostro. Camine lentamente hacia el cómo lo había hecho muchas veces desde que volvimos de Italia. Toque su rostro. Mis dedos tocaron su fría frente. Sus cejas, sus parpados, sus mejillas, su perfecta nariz, sus labios. Si. El estaba aquí. Definitivamente. En la carne.

_Y no me __volverá__ a dejar. No me __volverá__ a dejar. No me volverá a de-_

"¿Bella?¿estas bien? Te ves un poco fuera de ti." Le mire a los ojos con lágrimas en los míos. El dio un rápido y profundo respiro.

"¿Qué pasa?..."Dijo él. La seriedad demostrada en sus ojos. El movimiento de su cuerpo lo decían todo. Sus brazos estaban ahí para confortarme, pero sus ojos me decían que si alguien me estaba causando dolor, el saltaría alegremente de mi ventana de nuevo y mataría a que me estaba haciendo llorar. Y gracias a dios que no me podía leer la mente. Porque era el mismo.

"Es solo que… estoy muy feliz que estés aquí" Lloriqueé. Sus ojos se suavizaron al entenderme.

"Nunca te dejare de nuevo, cariño. Tú lo sabes. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para estar sin ti. No otra vez."

El hablo con tristeza. Queriendo más que nada que le creyera. Le mire de nuevo y asentí. Si le creía. ¿No es así?. Su rostro se acerco al mío. Cerré mis ojos. Su frio aliento paso por mi cara. Mis labios. Y estaba en pura dicha. Nuestros labios se tocaron. Me sostuvo cerca por mi cintura, sin saber que eso era lo único que me abstenía de caer al piso. Sus fríos dedos estaban entre mi cabello. Eran estos momentos los que me hacían olvidar que me había dejado. Era mi cumpleaños. El me trajo a casa de la fiesta en su casa que había estado perfecta. Todavía no estaba de acuerdo con transformarme en un vampiro. Pero el si quería estar conmigo. Sostenerme y besarme hasta el amanecer. Todos esos meses nunca sucedieron. Sentí en ese momento que realmente iba a llorar. Saco sus labios de los míos lentamente y me sonrió cálidamente.

"¿Estas convencida?"

"Uh uh… creo que… me vas a tener que convencer de nuevo. Todavía no te creo mucho…" Dije con una sonrisa juguetona. Y en mi demanda, el precioso vampiro se acerco y me beso con amor en los labios otra vez.

"Eso tendrá que hacerlo…" Dije sin aliento…"Mmm…necesito una ducha"

"Estaré esperando" Dijo él con voz parcial y una hermosa sonrisa.

Lentamente me soltó y me dejo ir a buscar mi bolso con personales y mis pijamas para dormir. En la ducha deje que todos los pensamientos negativos se lavaran y se fueran junto a la suciedad del día en mi piel al oscuro abismo que era el desagüe. Deje que las gotas de agua se metieran en mi cabello y mojaran mi rostro antes de cerrar la presión y salir de la bañera a la alfombra. Me seque completamente y me puse el pijama antes de pasar el cepillo por mojado cabello y dejar el húmedo baño.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto. Encontré a Edward mirando a las cosas sobre mi escritorio. Fotografías de mama y Phil. Maquillaje que nunca usaría. Esmalte de uñas que nunca se aplicaría en mis dedos. Retenedores que mantenía en una pequeña caja.

"¿interesado en algo?" Dije con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras de mí. Edward rió.

"Puedes creer que después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, todavía estoy curioso por ti Bella Swan…"

Sonreí un poco. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Después que se fue, me encontré completamente intrigada por el otra vez. Supongo que ambos estábamos asustados que haber perdido algo crucial en cada una de nuestras vidas. El yéndose fue un pináculo que me rompió el corazón. Pero aprendí mucho sobre mí misma. Por ejemplo, que la vida sin él era un infierno. Un absoluto infierno. Me cansaba el solo pensarlo. Bostece lentamente. Edward me sonrió suavemente otra vez. Volviendo mis piernas gelatina.

"La princesa necesita descansar" Me levanto en sus fuertes brazos y me cargo la corta distancia hacia mi cama en donde me recostó entre las sabanas para luego caminar hacia la pared de al lado y apagar la luz.

"¿Y el príncipe se quedara con la princesa esta noche, no es cierto?"

Inmediatamente después de apagarse la luz, sentí un frio brazo abrazarme. El sonido de su respiración al tomar mi esencia tras de mí era intoxicante.

"No hay ningún lugar en donde el príncipe prefiriera estar…" Acaricio mi cabello y beso mi cuello gentilmente. Mandando una onda de calor por todo mi cuerpo

"Te amo" susurre. No me moleste en esperar su respuesta. El me amaba. Lo sentía en mis propias emociones. Antes de que él pudiera responder, me dormí rápidamente.

...Continuara

Sii!! primer capituloo ojala les gustee a mi me encanto cuando la lei por eso la estoy traduciendo para que mas gente tenga la posibilidad!!

besos BYEE

Lilith ur a great writer hugs Lilith eres una gran escritora abrazos

bye!!


	2. TENTACION

..NocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNoctunalPulseNocturnalPulse

**2. TE****NTACION**

Desperté muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Me di vuelta hasta quedar de lado preparándome para el inevitable escalofrío que producía el confortable pecho de Edward duro y frio contra mu mejilla mientras le abrazaba. Frenéticamente sentí las frías sabanas en donde su cuerpo debería estar pero no sentí nada. Desperté asustada. Mi cabeza rápidamente se movió. Mi Corazón latiendo fuerte. Comencé a hiperventilarme.

"Edward!?Edw-"

"Shh… estoy justo aquí…" Sentí si mano tocando mi cabeza. Lo agarre. Lo agarre con desesperación y no lo solté. Pensé que me había dejado de nuevo. Mi respiración estaba apresurada y ya había lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

"Dijiste…T-Tu dijiste q-que-"

"Shh… lo sé. Lo sé. Pero olvide pedirle la predicción a Alice anoche. Puedo oler el sol saliendo. Hoy va a estar soleado. Tengo que irme rápido antes de que la ciudad despierte"

"Dijiste que no me dejarías…" Gimoteé. El se arrodillo frente a mi cama y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

"Lo sé…Lo sé…Y lo siento. Te iba a dejar una nota." Me apegue más a él y llore en su hombro. El repitió sus palabras una y otra vez hasta que deje de llorar.

"Tenia m-miedo. Estaba s-soñando y finalmente desp-perte…" Mis palabras salían de manera desigual como mi respiración.

"Lo sé…lo sé…lo siento…" Pero él no tenía ni idea. Ninguna idea. Cuando él se fue yo tenía sueños. Increíbles sueños en donde él se recostaba en mi cama junto a mí. Y luego despertaba y el no estaba. Fue devastánte.

"Quédate…" Musité. Una mirada de dolor se expandió en su rostro mientras bajaba y me tomaba en sus brazos en donde pertenecía. Me tarareo mi melodía. Y cuando termino me dijo con un susurro que me amaba. Una y otra vez.

"Pero debo irme… el sol está saliendo. Si alguien me ve-"

"Lo sé. Lo sé." Susurre. Tomó mi barbilla y me dio un largo beso mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas. No me dejo ir en un largo tiempo. Me beso hasta que sentí que mi primer episodio de pánico no hubiera sucedido nunca.

"Esta noche…" El sonrió un poco.

"Esta noche." Le devolví a favor. Sintiéndome un poco tonta por mi explosión anterior. Y con eso el salió por mi ventana. Miré mi reloj. Era temprano, pero me alistaría para la escuela de todos modos.

Me vestí en blue jeans y una blusa marrón. Había un lindo clima hoy, pero solo el cielo sabia que las oscuras nubes se presentarían en Forks. La casa estaba callada y vacía. Charlie se había ido a trabajar no hace mucho. No estaba en el humor de comer esta mañana así que cogí una banana de la mesa y la lleve conmigo a mi vieja camioneta solo por si acaso. El tibio viento se sentía muy bien. Abrí la puerta y me metí. Bajé la ventana lo más abajo que podían por su antigua condición y conduje hacia la escuela con el viento en mi cabello. Cuando llegue a la escuela me recibió Mike. Quien hablaba orgullosamente sobre un ensayo que había escrito para la clase de Ingles. Le felicite. El nunca trabajaba muy duro para esa clase y este era un cambio. Ya era hora del almuerzo. No había estado esperando a que llegara muy pronto como lo hacia la mayoría de las veces porque sabía que ni Edward ni Alice estarían allí. Ordene ensalada de macarrones y una caja de leche con chocolate sentándome en la misma mesa con la misma gente. Jessica como siempre sonaba emocionada por algo que yo desconocía. Lauren me miraba como si yo fuera el mismísimo diablo y probablemente estaba disfrutando que yo no estuviera sentada junto a mi novio hoy.

Gimnasia fue una lata. Por el buen clima fuimos afuera a jugar Baseball. Me queje. Era mucho mas entusiasmante jugar o ver si Edward estuviera aquí. Él era el mejor jugador de baseball que conocía.

Al sonar la campana todos dejaron el campo y fuero camino a la escuela. Yo caminé. Lentamente, a mi propio ritmo. Caminé con mi guante de Baseball en la mano. Aun así, no pude mantenerme con equilibro lo suficiente para llegar a la escuela sin un rasguño. Me tropecé sobre un trozo de cristal artificial y caí al suelo. Encantador. Barro sobre mis codos y mis rodillas.

Gracias a dios que no había nadie ahí que me viera. Continué caminando hacia la escuela. Para cuando llegue al camarín de chicas, estaba casi vacío. El par de chicas que aun quedaban adentro, me miraron mientras pasaba por su lado hacia las duchas. Pase un espejo en el camino y vi que no había barro esparcido en mi rostro. Gemí en disgusto conmigo misma mientras me desvestía. Encendí la ducha y me puse bajo el tibio líquido que caía desde la cabeza de la ducha. Escuche la risa de las chicas desaparecer poco a poco cuando la puerta se cerraba tras ellas. Si se estaban riendo de mí, no tenía idea. Quite el sudor y la suciedad de mi cuerpo mientras me paraba bajo el agua para dejar que el calor me confortara.

De pronto, mi corazón se acelero. Me gire rápidamente. No había nadie. Pero tenía un presentimiento. Me volví para quedar de frente con la cabeza de la ducha, solo para encontrarme dándome vuelta por la segunda vez. Mi respiración se estaba acelerando. Podía jurar que había alguien allí. Y cada vez que volvía la cabeza, sentía ojos clavados en mi nuca. Rápidamente cerré la presión de agua. No podía escuchar nada más que el sonido de gotas de agua en la cerámica del piso. Trate de ignorar ese sonido para buscar otros. Nada. Pero una fuerte presencia aun se sentía.

"¿H-hola?" Agua goteaba de mis pestañas hacia mis ojos. Las limpie y mantuve mis brazos en mi alrededor para esconder lo más posible. Me sentí desamparada. Esto era como una escena de una mala película de terror. Una porrista sola en los camarines y luego una oscura y enorme figura salta y la apuñala cuando menos se lo espera. Trate lo mejor que pude de alejar el pensamiento de mi mente, pero no pude. El escenario no me dejaba. Deje el área de duchas y fui al los casilleros, tome mi ropa rápidamente de las bancas y las mantuve contra mí. Me puse contra un rincón donde estaba segura que no sería atacada por detrás y rápidamente me puse mi ropa. Cuando termine toma mi mochila y corrí del cuarto. Mi cuerpo choco con algo duro, como si hubiera corrido contra una pared de ladrillos.

"Woah… Siempre supe que odiabas gimnasia¿pero cuál es el apuro?"

"Edward" Había terror en mis ojos. Debí haber estado tiritando. Algunos estudiantes que aun caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela me miraron gracioso. Me apegue a él como tantas veces lo había hecho. El aun era el soporte de mi vida.

"¿Qué pasa?" El estaba oficialmente preocupado. Y repentinamente me sentí tonta.

"Nada…" Le sonreí. Me miró con sus hermosos ojos hasta que me di por vencida.

"Ok, Pensé que había oído algo en el camarín. Pero tú me conoces. Probablemente era-"

"Algo. Eres un magneto para el peligro… quédate aquí. No te muevas" Se movió de al frente mío a la puerta tras de mí.

"Edward, no te molestes…" Trate de decirle. Pero el ya se había ido. Fuera del camarín me sentí más segura. Pero estaba preocupada por Edward. ¿Qué pasaría si algo realmente estaba ahí dentro? Luego de un par de agonizantes minutos, Edward salió del camarín y me miro pensativamente.

"NO hay nadie allí." Dijo él.

"Te lo dije. Estaba solo siendo paranoica" Le sonreí ligeramente y le agarre la mano.

"Espera¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Pensé que había sol afuera"

"Esta apunto de llover ahora. Vine a buscarte a penas divise un par de nubes" El sonrió.

"Mmm… vamos a casa." Le sonreí "Necesito ayuda con algo"

"Casa…" Edward repitió. Le mire con expresión confusa, el solo rio en respuesta.

"¿Huh?"

"Bueno estaba pensando… pasas tanto tiempo en mi casa, es difícil saber a qué te refieras cuando dices "Casa" ahora. Me estaba preguntando… Si te gustaría que tu y yo tuviéramos nuestro propio lugar… algún día." Le mire con grandes ojos. Era sorprendente que habíamos estado juntos por seis meses antes de que se fuera y que nunca hubiéramos hablado de esto antes "Digo, hay mucho espacio en la mansión… pero estaba pensando…"

"Creo que sería genial…"Le sonreí "Dejar la escuela e ir a nuestro propio lugar" Suspire con placer de tan solo pensar en eso.

"Tal vez lo haremos. Cuando vayas a la universidad puedo comprar…" Resople y apure mi paso, aun sosteniendo su mano "¿Qué?"

"Universidad eh?"

"Bueno si-" El empezó antes de dares cuanta cual era mi punto. "Bella no empezamos de nuevo."

"Edward, tu sabes lo que quiero. Y esta conversación va a seguir saliendo hasta que te tragues tus tontas preocupaciones y me cambies o dejes a Alice o Carlisle hacerlo. Los Volturi vendrán por mí. Lo sabes"

A pesar de lo molesto que debió estar conmigo en ese momento, apretó su mano contra la mía. Le mire. Por lo molesto que él fuera, me amaba. Y dios yo también lo amaba. Eso era por lo que quería la inmortabilidad. No me importaba ni la belleza ni la gracia. No me importaba vivir para siempre y la sangre de animales no era mi idea para un perfecto día de campo. Era el al que quería. Estar con él para siempre. Poder hacer posible que me tocara y me besara sin tener que dar un paso atrás casa vez que las cosas se salieran de las manos. No tenía que ser su muñequita de porcelana.

Una vez que llegamos a la salida al frente de la escuela y abrimos la puerta, vi la lluvia cayendo y no pude evitar el sonreír. Era una chica de Phoenix hecha y derecha. Pero ahora la lluvia era mi clima favorito solo porque significaba tiempo extra con Edward. El manejo a través de la lluvia y el viento tan rápido como siempre. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, mire por la ventana y vi que la patrulla de Charlie no estaba en la entrada.

"¿Entramos?" La hermosa voz de Edward sonó y un instante después se encontraba fuera del Volvo y abriéndome la puerta del auto. Algunas veces me sentía como la realeza cuando estaba con él. El sabía exactamente como hacerme sentir especial.

Corrimos a través de la lluvia a mi casa y el rápidamente tomo la llave de emergencia que estaba escondida antes de abrir y dejarme entrar. Una vez adentro y una vez que nos sacudimos la lluvia del cabello, subimos a mi habitación. Edward pasó sus pálidos dedos por su cabello y se tiro so sobre mi cama. Le conté sobre mi día y el no pudo reprimir las risas cuando le dije sobre mi desafortunado viaje al suelo embarrado después de la clase de gimnasia. Lo que no fue su culpa. No le debería haber dicho. Puse un CD que a ambos nos gustaba en mi estéreo junto a la cama. El vampiro sobre mi cama cerró sus ojos y se perdió en la música. Tan hermoso. Retire la mirada lo suficiente de su perfección para agarrar mi cuaderno y un libro para comenzar mi tarea. Me senté en el borde de la cama y puse el libro al frente mío. Tratando de hacer que diagramas y ejemplos tuvieran sentido alguno. Nada parecía relacionarse. Por una hora me senté en la cama con Edward a mi lado silenciosamente. Me las arregle para sacar respuestas a 5 preguntas. La 6 me dejo en blanco. Me dolía la cabeza. A penas sentí el movimiento de la cama cuando el se sentó y presiono sus fríos dedos en cada lado de mi cabeza. Masajeo mis sienes e inmediatamente me sentí mejor. Había algo en el que mejoraba todo mi dolor. Suspire y le deje hacer su magia. Sus manos masajearon mis hombros y mi espalda.

"Estas muy tensa…"Susurro. Luego sentí algo frio en mi cuello. Hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Uno bueno. Sus labios. Beso mi cuello repetidamente como lo había hecho muchas veces. Y tal y como todas aquellas veces mi corazón parecía saltar. Paraba y luego parecía saltar fuera de mi pecho. Suspire en placer pero no me moví. No me podía mover. Continúo sus besos mientras masajeaba mi espalda. Y se sintió como si hubieran pasado horas. Me estaba volviendo loca. Lentamente me di la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Me miro con sus profundos y oscuros ojos. Tome toda su hermosura lo más que podía dentro de mí. Su cabello. Sus mejillas. Su nariz. Su boca. Dios…su boca. Y cada vez que el respiraba su aliento desprendía su exquisito aroma. Parecía que mi sanidad hubiera sido tirada por la ventana, pero antes de que pudiera pensar, los labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos. Parecía que nos hubiéramos besado por largo tiempo. Pero nunca era suficiente. Enrede mis dedos entre sus cabellos. Partí mis labios ligeramente, esperando que el hiciera lo mismo. No lo hizo. Se retiro lentamente, pero para mí placer, no me empujo.

Nos continuamos besando con límites. Me empujo lentamente la cama y retiro el cabello que cubría mi cara. Sus manos recorrían mi torso. La música arruinaba el momento pero al parecer no para Edward. El nunca me había besado de esta manera. Nunca. Mi Corazón no podía con esto. Mi cuerpo tiritaba. Estaba muy mareada. Era mucho. Pero quería más. Era difícil no jadear.

"Edward…" Susurre mientras él se alejaba de mí para besar mi mandíbula. No había querido que saliera de una manera tan suplicante. El entonces se alejo de mí. Miro a mis ojos y se alejo de mí. Las palabras no podían describir cuan extraño se sentía no sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Lo quería de vuelta.

"Bella-Yo" Hizo una pausa y miro en direcciona a la ventana. "Los siento. Perdí el control. No quise…"

"No… está bien" jadee.

"No… no está bien. En verdad que no."

"Edward-"

"Bella…No puedo…" Su mandíbula se endureció. Sabía que él se sentía frustrado. No por mí, pero posiblemente por el hecho de que no podía. Que quería. Asentí en comprensión y le mire.

"Está bien…" Susurre. Mi voz aun quebrada. Me avergoncé. Podía sentir la sangre juntándose en mis mejillas. Tome un gran respiro y deje que mi corazón se regulara. "Sostenme de todas manera… He tenido suficiente ajetreo por esta noche" Me derretí al ver a Edward sonreírme y darme un beso amoroso en la frente.

"Eso lo puedo hacer… ven aquí" Me sostuvo fuerte entre sus brazos como me gustaba y se sentó conmigo contra la cabecera de mi cama con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

"Debería irme. Charlie llegara del trabajo pronto"

"¿Volverás?"

"Por supuesto. No puedo estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo… lo sabes" Me sonrió."Te recogeré mas tarde para llevarte a tu otro-otro hogar. Si es que quieres claro."

"Encontrare una manera" Susurre "Ni caballos salvajes me detendrían" Se inclino y me beso dulcemente entonces, pensé que moriría.

"Te recogeré a las siete entonces…"

"ok…" Dije con una Mirada golpeada en mis ojos. Salió por mi ventana y solo unos segundos después escuche el chirrido de las llantas en el camino. Hice mi camino abajo en donde tome un poco de carne congelada del congelador Y prepare la cena de Charlie. Me senté el sofá de la sala cuando la cena estuvo lista. Mirando la televisión. Esperando que dieran las siete. A las seis treinta, escuche a Charlie abrir la puerta y entrar mientras terminaba de revolver la comida.

"¿Bella?

"Hola Charlie. Acabo de terminar la cena."

"Huele bien, como siempre."

Como siempre, mi padre colgó su cinturón en un gancho y se quito sus embarradas botas en la alfombra.

"Si… ¿Oye te importaría si fuera a casa de Edward a cenar en media hora?" Le pregunte con el tono más dulce que encontré. Los labios de mi padre se juntaron mientras se sentaba en silencio por un largo tiempo. Sabía que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona de la escuela que me hubiera invitado a cenas el habría dicho que si sin siquiera pensarlo. Aun no confiaba en Edward. Luego de haber desaparecido todos esos meses sin siquiera una carta o una llamada, Charlie perdió toda la confianza que hubiera podido tener en el hombre que amo. "Volveré a las diez" Añadí rápidamente.

"Bella-"Saque el sartén lleno de comida de la cocina y puse el contenido en un plato. Cuando serví el plato, me di la vuelta para enfrentar al jefe de policía. Su rostro parecía conflictivo y agonizante. El sabía que me estaba reteniendo más de lo necesario, pero también nunca había estado más feliz. Aun extrañaba a Jacob terriblemente, pero tuve a mi alma gemela de vuelta y eso era suficiente.

"Papa… por favor" No quería pasar por esto otra vez. Mi padre exhalo y miro el suelo. No respondió pero sabía que se había dado por vencido. Una parte de mi corazón me lo decía. Lleve su plato a la mesa y lo puse frente a él. Quería confortar a mi padre pero no era muy buena en ello. Puse mi mano en su hombro y le mire con ternura. Apreciabilidad. El había pasado por tanto con mis problemas sin Edward. Esos meses sola con él fueron los más debastantes de mi vida. Pero pobre Charlie, Sabia que el temía inmensamente por mí. Me había hecho enojar en un intento de enviarme a Florida a vivir con mi madre otra vez, pero lo hizo porque le importaba. Eso significaba mucho.

"Solo…no llegues muy tarde." Dijo él.

"No lo hare" Inmediatamente corrí arriba a prepararme para Edward. Me duche y me arregle el cabello. Me vestí con una falda negra, y una blusa cuello V azul oscura. Cuando llegue abajo Edward ya estaba parado en mi cocina. Charlie apoyado en un mueble. Se reconocía el silencio incomodo.

"Ah…" Dije yo, girándome hacia Edward y tomando su mina en la mía. "Volveré mas tarde papa" Dije girándome una vez mas y caminando hacia la puerta.

"La vendré a dejar a las diez Charlie." Edward hablo con respeto. Mi padre asintió y miro como la puerta se cerraba tras nosotros. Una vez afuera corrimos al Volvo de Edward. Entramos rápidamente para evitar la lluvia y luego el encendió el motor y partió hacia la noche. Mire por la ventana lo borroso de Forks pasándonos. Pensando concentradamente para mí misma. Mi imaginación llevándome a otro lugar.

"Estas callada esta noche…" Edward dijo suavemente. Su voz era el cielo para mis oídos aunque no le mire. Me rehusé. Si no perdería toda mi iniciativa y no le diría exactamente lo que estaba en mi mente. Y tenía que hacerlo… tenía.

"Solo estaba pensando…"

"Eso es algo nuevo…" El bromeo. "¿Sobre qué?"

"Esta tarde. Cuando estabas en mi cuarto" Su mandíbula en endureció una vez más, el ligero ronroneo del motor del auto era todo lo que podía oír. Continué. Sabía que él no diría nada.

"Edward, no sé cuanto más puedo seguir con esto… te miro y…" Hice una pausa y lo mire para ver si su expresión había cambiado. No lo hizo. Todo lo que estaba diciendo podía tomarse como adulación, pero para él, era solo moverse en territorio difícil.

"Tu amor es suficiente. Más que suficiente. Pero quiero que me toques Edward. Yo quiero tocarte…" Puse mi mano gentilmente sobre la del que estaba sujetando la palanca de cambios. Sus nudillos estaban blancos. Me miro con tanta angustia en sus ojos que creí que me pondría a llorar. Saco su mano de la mía y la corrió por su hermoso cabello. Tomando un grande e innecesario respiro.

"Bella-"El empezó. Sabía que iba a discutir conmigo y tenía que detenerlo.

"Edward te amo"

"Yo también te amo" Dijo él con una pisca de enojo en su voz. Me estaba observando., pero aun conduciendo rápida y perfectamente en el camino.

"¡¿Entonces porque no me deseas?!"

"No quiero lastimarte Bella! Te lo dije. Podría matarte! Podría romper tus huesos. Soy un animal Bella. Y tú sabes cuan potente tu sangre es. TÚ lo sabes! Podría dejarme llevar y morderte! Podría-"

"Hazlo!" El horror implantado en su rostro. Como si alguien le hubiera dado una cachetada. Me miro. Sabía exactamente a lo que me refería. "Quiero que me muerdas Edward. Quiero que me conviertas en un vampiro. De esa manera no nos tenemos que preocupar más de esto! Puedes besarme y tocarme todo lo que quiera. Podemos estar juntos para siempre. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

"Bella." El comenzó suavemente. Controlándose. "Quiero pasar el para siempre contigo. En serio. Estaré contigo por siempre. Por todo el tiempo que camines en la tierra seré tuyo. Y cuando mueras…" El hablaba con dificultad ahora. "Cuando mueras, te seguiré. Pero ahora eres perfecta. Hermosa. Tu Corazón late… tus mejillas se sonrosan cuando te enojas conmigo…como ahora…" Sus ojos estaban en el camino ahora, pero su mano se dirigió a mi rostro, quemándome con sangre y sonrojada con enojo.

"Y no te voy a condenar a una media vida. He ido muy lejos para salvare, solo para matarte ahora…"

Deje que el silencio prevaleciera por un momento. Mientras absorbía sus palabras. Cuando él pensó que había ganado el debate, su mano dejo mi mejilla para sostener mi mano contra la suya.

"Bueno…" Musité. Había silencio en el auto mientras el continuaba conduciendo por los desiertos caminos de Forks. "Solo contéstame esto…" Mi amante mantenía su silencio mientras miraba el camino.

"Tu dices que me amas… y así puedes mirarme todos los días para el resto de mi vida… sin nunca desearme… ni una vez?" Silencio. Se giro lentamente para mirarme. "Puedes estar conmigo para mí por siempre… ¿sin nunca darme más que uno de tus besos con la boca cerrada?"

"No…" El respondió. "No. Pienso en eso todo el tiempo. Mírame Bella. Morí a los 17 años. Los pensamientos y deseos de esa edad aun están ahí. Tú eres la única persona con la que he estado. La única persona con la quiero estar. Pero tengo que poner estas cosas de lado. No porque no te desee… porque te amo. A ti personalmente, más que nada físico o sexual. Tener tu amor vale más que todo eso…"

Sus palabras me asombraron. ¿Por qué no me sentía igual¿Por qué tengo esta necesidad de besarle y que no dé un paso atrás¿Por qué pensaba sobre eso-sobre el constantemente? Porque lo amaba. Y lo quería. Cada centímetro. Me hacía sentir escandalosa. Anormal. Lujuriosa. Pero tenía 18. Era absolutamente normal. Y este no solo era un enamoramiento de secundaria. Era amor. Verdadero amor entre nosotros y ni siquiera podíamos expresarlo. No me habría molestado si solamente estuviera esperando. Esperando a que me cambiara para que fuera "irrompible" como él. Y así el podría finalmente estar conmigo como Emmett estaba con Rose. O Carlisle con Esme. O hasta Alice y Jasper! Pero el no me quería cambiar. Nunca. Lo que significaba que no podía estar con el de esa forma. Nunca. Y eso me dolía más de lo que hubiera deseado. Era porque era un humano. Tenía el derecho de sentirme de esta manera. Mi deseo por él no estaba enterrado bajo un siglo de deseos de sangre como el por mí.

"Edward te amo…pero Dios, es muy difícil…es…no puedo controlarlo. Y-y la manera en que me haces sentir cuando me besas…es como-"

"¿Heroína?" Dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Exacto…" Sonreí, casi con tristeza. Me miro con tanta comprensión que hacía a mi cuerpo derretirse..

"Se cómo se siente… créeme…" Edward me acariciaba el cabello ahora, trajo un mechón de mi pelo cerca suyo para inhalar profundamente.

Segundos más tarde, estábamos estacionados al frente de la gran casa blanca que Edward y su familia compartían. Salimos del Volvo a la lluvia. Corrimos a la puerta de entrada en donde Esme nos esperaba.

"Hola Edward, Bella." Esme nos recibió con una gran sonrisa, tomo mi abrigo y lo colgó cerca de la puerta. "¿Cómo estas cariño?"

"Muy bien, gracias" Dije con una sonrisa. Alice corrió por las escaleras y paro abruptamente al frente mío antes de pararse sobre la punta de sus pies y besarme en la mejilla.

"Bella! Era mi turno de cocinarte esta noche." Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando a la casa de los Cullen para cenar, "cena" era usualmente considerado como alguien cocinando para mí y yo comiendo por mi misma mientras todos se sentaban en la mesa. Era un poco incomodo al principio, pero me acomode cuando todos comenzaban a reír y a conversar entre ellos. Esta noche era lo mismo. Alice había hecho una cena fantástica. Puré de patatas y algún tipo de carne rostizada que sabía perfecto. Edward, a mi izquierda tomaba mi tenedor cuando yo lo bajaba por mucho tiempo y lo levantaba lleno de comida a mi boca por mí. Mientras la familia hablaba sentí un par de ojos clavados en mí. Igual como hoy en la tarde en los camerinos. Todos estaban riendo excepto Carlisle, quien estaba mirando su beeper como siempre.

"Carlisle se tiene que ir…" Alice anuncio antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra. Esme miro a su esposo con una mirada de comprensión. Estaba segura de que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a todo esto.

"Lo siento cariño…" Dijo el fuerte antes de inclinarse a darle un beso en los labios a su esposa. Vi sus labios moviéndose rápidamente y a Esme cerrando sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tengan una linda noche todos. Lamento que tenga que salir tan rápido." Un coro de "buenas noches Carlisle" es escucho y yo me uní. Era triste que él no pudiera estar todo el tiempo que quisiera con su familia. ¿Cuál era el punto de la inmortalidad si no podías tener eso?

Sin otra palabra, tomo su maletín y le oímos cerrar la puerta silenciosamente. La conversación de la familia continúo igual por el resto de la noche. Emmett y sus divertidas bromas.

"La lluvia está acabando…" Dijo Jasper desde el gran ventanal de la habitación de invitados. La luz de un hermoso candelabro iluminaba el hermoso piano blanco. "Y no está muy frio… deberíamos salir a caminar"

"Eso suena estupendo." Dijo Esme. Rosalie acaricio a su esposo junto a la ventana con una sonrisa inocente.

"Suena bien…" Dijo Rosalie. "Déjame buscar mi abrigo" En una mezcla de colores, ella se fue. No era como si necesitara el abrigo, pero ella sabía exactamente como pone un buen show para los humanos.

"Bella, Edward¿vienen? Pregunto Esme maternalmente.

"Nos quedaremos" Dijo Edward silenciosamente. "Si estás de acuerdo Bella…" Me sonrió. El chico estaba leyendo mi mente.

"Si. Que la pasen bien" Hable con entusiasmo. Se pusieron sus abrigos y me dieron las buenas noches.

"No hagan nada que yo y Rosalie haríamos…" Emmett bromeo y le pego a Edward en el brazo. Edward gruño bajo.

"Buenas noches Emmett" Dije yo. Y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Me volví hacia Edward, para verlo mirándome. Una mirada juguetona estaba en sus ojos mientras me analizaba.

"¿Qué?" Sonreí. Su sonrisa torcida se esparció por su hermoso rostro mientras se preparaba para hablar.

"Se me acaba de ocurrir que nunca te he oído tocar…" Dijo él mientras caminaba hacia el piano en la otra habitación, empujándome gentilmente tras él.

"Probablemente porque no puedo." Le dije. El calor subió a mis mejillas.

"Podías. Cuando eras más joven. René te inscribió en clases de piano cuando eras pequeña. Tu me lo dijiste…¿recuerdas?

"¿Tu recuerdas eso?" suspire.

"Recuerdo todo Bella…" Edward inquirió. "Especialmente cuando es sobre ti" Se sentó en la banca del piano y me puso a su lado.

"Vamos…trata de tocar _algo_" Hablo con gentileza. Sus ojos absorbiendo todo lo que hacía yo. No había manera de escapar de esto. Lentamente exhale un gran respiro, estreche mis dedos y los puse sobre las frías teclas antes de enviarle a Edward una mirada resentida. El solo sonrió y me dio una mirada que decía:"Muéstrame lo que tienes"

Presione mis dedos hacia abajo en estilo rápido y deje que el sonido de "Chop Sticks" se escuchara en el aire. El rió deleitado y me siguió en lo asombrarte que era Chop Sticks.

Cuando la canción termino Edward puso su mano sobre su estomago y rio fuerte. Yo me uní a él. Era divertido, y un gran espectáculo verlo reír y sonreír. Hacia a mi corazón saltar.

"Me encanta cuando ríes…" Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Edward me miro con amor. Mis huesos se volvieron gelatina.

"LO hago más seguido ahora que estoy de vuelta junto a ti…" Me incline y tome su mejilla en la pala de mi mano.

"Prométeme…" Susurre, cerrando mis ojos. "Prométeme de nuevo." Sabía que él sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería. Y necesitaba oírlo.

"Nunca te dejare."

"Dilo de nuevo…" Susurre. Queriendo que sus palabras se llevaran todo indicio de duda.

"Bella…" Mis ojos se abrieron al oír su voz diciendo mi nombre. "Yo nunca, jamás te dejare otra vez…Jamás. Te amo. Te amo."

"Te amo…"Dije silenciosamente, presionando mis labrios contra los suyos.

Sus manos fueron entre mi cabello y tomo mi cara. Mis dedos encontraron su frio cuello y hombros. Mis manos pasaron por su pecho para explorar su cuerpo. Que daría por estar bajo su cuerpo. Lo que quedaba de mis uñas bajaron por sus brazos mientras lo sostenía cerca. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron. Sus manos estaban tocando mi cintura y estaba en el cielo. Podría decir que el sabia que estábamos cruzando la línea de límites de nuevo. Pero mis ojos que clavaron en los suyos y supe que sus pensamientos estaban en la conversación que acabábamos de tener en el auto. Por la mirada en su rostro y la manera en que me continúo besando después, supe que él estaba meditándolo y estaba tratando de empujar la línea un poco más. El me levanto gentilmente por la cintura y me sentó sobre las teclas del piano las cuales emitieron un estrepitoso sonido con mi peso sobre ellas. El se paro frente a mí, viéndose hermoso como siempre.

Contemplando su siguiente movimiento. Sus ojos parecían hambrientos y feroces. El siempre se comparaba a sí mismo con un animal, y que cuando bebía sangre, sus sentidos se agudizaban al modo de depredador. Siempre lo decía para asustarme, creo. Pero a veces… en tiempos como estos cuando un pequeño rugido crecía en su pecho. Cuando sus ojos brillaban en amarillo como ahora, me sentía extrañamente atraída. El no sabía que para mis ojos él se veía como un dios. Mi corazón paró de latir. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada. Y luego él se acerco a mí. Rápidamente. Sacando todo el poco aire que me quedaba. Puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y la otra en mi cabello mientras me besaba ferozmente. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis dedos en su cabello. Suspire felizmente mientras me besaba. Me sentía liviana. Libre. Los sentimientos que él me daba no se podían comparar con nada. Mi rostro estaba increíblemente acalorado, al igual que mis orejas. Luego mientras él me besaba sentí algo frio subieron por mi pierna. Sus dedos de movían lentamente bajo mi falda. Subiendo por mi muslo. Sin mi voluntad me aleje del beso para dejar un gemido escapar de mis labios. Puse mi rostro en su cuello y le bese, también lo poco de su suave pecho que se alcanzaba a ver bajo su camisa.

Sus dedos se alejaron de mi pierna. Sentí mi corazón hundirse un poco, pero el continuo besándome. No estaba deteniéndose. Al darme cuneta de esto, pensé que mi corazón iba a estallar. Sus dedos acariciaron mi cintura y se metieron bajo mi blusa a acariciar mi estomago. Temblé y más teclas del piano sonaron. Apreté mis piernas en su cintura. El beso mi cuello. Su respiración era tan fuerte. ¿Estaba el disfrutando esto tanto como yo?¿Estaba el rindiéndose también? Debería de estar…. El estaba… tiritando. Y me excitaba tenerlo tan vulnerable como estaba ahora. Su lengua se flexionó en mi cuello, enviando mariposas desde mí estomago al resto de mi cuerpo.

"Bella.." Gimió él desde mi cuello.

"N-no te detengas…"

"No puedo…"

"Edward…"

"No puedo" Dijo en lo bajo. "Te lastimare…no puedo lastimarte…"

"No lo harás…"

"Tu olor…y quiero…"

"Pero no lo harás…" Le suplique. Era un dolor físico ahora. No me podía dejar así.

"Tienes razón… no lo haré" Se alejo de mi. Mi rostro aun quemándose. Mi cuerpo se sintió abandonado y roto sin el contra mi. "No voy a tomar la oportunidad… lo siento Bella…"

"Si…yo también…" Susurré. Me baje estrepitosamente del piano y puse mis pies en el suelo. Estúpida yo. Casi termino en el piso. Mi cuerpo aun hecho gelatina por el efecto de sus labios. Me atrapo rápidamente y me puso en pie otra vez. Me sostuvo contra él. Sabía que él lo sentía. Sabía que lo quería tanto como yo. El me lo dijo. Pero no estaba completamente fuera de su control. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era transformarme. Terminar con nuestro sufrimiento. Podría probar mi sangre. Y yo viviría por siempre con él. Podríamos tener es tipo de relación de casados que tanto queríamos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era transformarme. Y él lo sabía. Y él no lo haría. Y yo no podía soportarlo más.

"Es tiempo de que te lleve a casa…" Susurro contra mi cabello.

"está bien… vamos." Tomo mi mano y me cargo hasta la puerta en donde puso mi abrigo sobre mis hombros.

El viaje a casa fue relativamente silencioso. Trate de que la decepción no se me notara tanto, así que sostuve su mano y le sonreí cuando sus ojos dejaban el camino para mirarme. Dentro yo estaba gritando. Esperando. Queriendo. Que parara el auto. Que lo estacionara en uno de los oscuros bisques por los que estábamos pasando y solo me clavara sus dientes en el cuello. Que me llevara de vuelta a su casa, sostuviera mi mano y se quedara conmigo por tres días mientras el dolor del veneno tomaba mi cuerpo y estuviera conmigo por siempre desde ese momento. Y que durante las noches… cada noche nos perdiéramos en puro placer. Mi moralidad nos estaba volviendo a ambos locos y solo uno de nosotros quería hacer algo al respecto.

"Mañana habrá sol…" Dijo por lo bajo. Rompiendo el silencio. Esto me hizo crecer en decepción.

"No otra vez…" Susurre

"Lo se…" Me miro con amor.

"¿Puedo venir?"

"Eso era lo que tenía en mente…pero la familia va de caza… y yo en verdad tengo que ir." El agacho la cabeza. Parecía que estuviera avergonzado. No había necesidad de que alguien tan hermoso estuviera avergonzado. Era perfecto. En cada manera posible.

"Oh… ¿entonces no te veré hasta mañana en la noche?"

"No..." musitó con tristeza. "Pero tenemos esta noche…" Las orillas de sus labios se levantaron, haciendo que las mías hicieran lo mismo. Cuando llegamos a mi casa el me beso dulcemente. Mientras yo me bajaba rápidamente del auto y corría a mi casa en donde salude a Charlie dejándole saber que estaba bien antes de fingir un bostezo y correr hacia las escaleras. Una vez en mi cuarto azul cielo, Edward ya estaba parado en el centro de mi habitación viéndose angelicalmente.

"Estoy empezando a sentir pena por Charlie…"

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté sonriendo.

"Bueno, piensa en ello. Manda a su niña pequeña conmigo. Con intensiones de traerla de vuelta a casa a un hora apropiada-"

"Lo que haces-"

"Si. Lo que hago. Antes de meterme a su cuarto de nuevo, en donde paso la noche entera. Y el pobre tipo no tiene ni idea." Se acerco a mí para envolverme en sus brazos. Sonreí un poco.

"bueno tampoco es el gran engaño, todo lo que hacemos es dormir"

"Bueno…tu duermes. Yo-"

"miras…si lo se…" Dijo sonrojándome un poco.

"Y escucho. No puedes olvidar eso…" El rió. Beso me frente y froto sus dedos en mi espalda. Me incline hacia él, respirándolo. Huele tan bien. Me pregunto como será su sabor. Supongo que nunca lo sabré. Me soltó después de un tiempo, le sonreí con ternura, como lo hacía siempre que él no era tan obstinado.

"Necesito cambiarme…" Susurré.

"Estaré esperando." El respondió. Cada vez que decía eso me hacia tiritar Estar en el baño mientras una Hermosa criatura estaba caminando en el área en donde yo dormía... Esperando mí retorno. Y con estos pensamientos, me cambie con gran rapidez. Cuando entre en mi cuarto, la luz ya estaba apagada y el estaba recostada sobre mi cama. Con sus ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo moviéndose con cada respiro.

"Engañador…" Susurre. El sonrió sin voluntad y me levanto la ropa de cama para que me metiera dentro. Cuando lo hice, un fuerte brazo me envolvió. Me pateé a mí misma. Aquí estaba en una cama con el más hermoso, generoso, considerado, cariñoso hombre en la tierra y yo estaba pegándome a mi misma porque él no podía estar muy cerca? Tonta. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba. Aquí. Moriría sin esto.

"Te amo Bella Swan"

"Yo también te amo Edward Cullen"

Me tomo un poco más de tiempo quedarme dormida esa noche. Edward sabía exactamente que hacer. Acaricio mi cabello y me susurro mi canción. Y luego me perdí.


	3. Un dia Perfecto

_NocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulse_**  
**

**3. ****UN DIA PERFECTO**

El día siguiente desperté para encontrar la cama vacía. Sonreí. Casi podía sentir el cosquilleo en mi mejilla donde mi amor probablemente me había besado antes de salir por mi ventana a altas horas de la mañana antes del amanecer. Hoy era un día hermoso. Abrí la ventana y deje que el aire fresco entrara. Mire mi cuarto, preguntándome que haría en esta brillante y soleada mañana de Sábado. Usualmente, pasaba mis fines de semana con Edward haciendo algo mucho más divertido que lo usual como ir a comer o ir a ver una película a Port Ángeles. Pero no tendría la suerte este fin de semana. Sol. Sol. Sol. Jacob fue tristemente la primera persona en mi mente. El me traicionó. Me entrego a Charlie cuando volví de Italia. Le dijo sobre las motocicletas que él había arreglado para mí y mi padre exploto. Estuve castigada por mese. Nunca antes había estado castigada. Era una experiencia que alteraba la vida.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron a mi linda motocicleta roja, que Charlie había cadenado afuera. Cuanta diversión tuve cuando aprendí a montarla, y pensé que él me había enseñado excepcionalmente bien. Mi motocicleta. Me encantaría volver a montarla solo una vez más. Parecía una trampa de muerte, pero estaba empezando a mejorar cuando la confiscaron. ¿Montarla o no montarla? Charlie estaba en el trabajo. Yo sabía dónde estaban las llaves. Para un jefe de policía uno pensaría que Charlie escondería las cosas en lugares más resguardados que el cajón superior de la cocina. La motocicleta. Solo la montaría un rato y nadie nunca sabría. Quería. En verdad. ¿Entonces porque mis palmas sudaban con el pensamiento¿Porque sentía que esto saldría mal?

Me puse un TOP amarillo y Blue Jeans para el día. Reflejaba mi humor. Estaba feliz. Aunque hubiera sido mejor pasar el día con Edward en el prado. Corrí abajo y me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja. Me lo tome y fui a coger las llaves del cajón. Levante el pedazo de metal en mi mano y lo mire. ¿Era esta una buena idea? Era muy torpe. Y si esto no salía bien… la pasaría muy muy muy mal. Me estremecí con el pensamiento. Era una magneto para el peligro como decía Edward, pero no podía dejar que eso manejara mi vida. Había una hermosa motocicleta roja en el patio. Y yo la montaría aunque fuera lo último que haría. Lo que probablemente pasaría, conociéndome.

_Suficiente con la negatividad Bella. Puedes conducir ¿no es cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué no puedes montar una motocicleta? A quien le importa si la motocicleta es __más__ peligrosa que mi camioneta de 60km/h_

"Puedo prácticamente oír a Edward ahora. "Bella¡¿Qué demonios estas pensando?!"" Reí. No. Sería buena. No dejaría que el aburrimiento se llevara lo mejor de mí. Me serví otro vaso de jugo y fui a la sala a ver incomerciales por una hora y media. No podía dejar de pensar en la motocicleta. Me mordí las uñas y miré la pantalla, tratando de no pensar en la libertad. El viento en mi rostro, La emoción del peligro sin alguien molestándome en el oído. Memoria sobre mí montando con Jacob en La Push hizo la espera aun más insoportable. Miré de vuelta a la televisión y a la mujer en la pantalla quien no paraba de tratar de ver un exprimidor silencioso antes de que me levantara del sofá.

Suspiré y salí. Hoy tendría diversión maldita sea. Iría a visitar a Jessica. Si. No había pasado un buen día con ella en un tiempo. Me dirigí a la vertiente de atrás y abrí el pestillo defectuoso y empujé, la puerta de madera para abrirla. Era oscuro y húmedo adentro, pero mi motocicleta brillaba. Estaba tan lustrosa. No la había utilizado tanto como para ensuciarla. ¿Hoy, tal vez? Caminé hacia la bicicleta y puse mis manos en el manubrio para empujarla hacia afuera. Si Edward se enteraba de esto, nunca oiría el fin. Mi casco sobre una repisa al lado de unas botellas de pintura en espray que Charlie probablemente había confiscado de algunos chicos de la ciudad. No sé porque mas el tendría pintura morada en una lat. Me puse de puntillas para alcanzarlo y lo limpie antes de ponérmelo.

La paranoia comenzó. No teníamos vecinos muy cera, pero ¿y si alguien me veía? Respire profundo y lleve la motocicleta hasta el jardín. Si Edward tenía permitido a vivir rápido pues yo también. Una vez en el asfalto, monté la motocicleta como Jake me había enseñado. Golpeando el soporte con mi talón izquierdo. Poner la llave en el sitio adecuado. Encenderla. No funcionó. Traté otra vez y el motor soltó un chirrido antes de su usual ronroneo. Exactamente como debería de sonar. Mi confianza creció en abundancia cuando me resultaron como quería. La memoria de cómo hacerlo volvía y todo lo demás se dio natural. Levante una pierna. Empujándome con la otra. Le di al motor y salí hacia la calzada lentamente. Anduve con mucho cuidado. Gire a un camino hacia el oeste y sentí el tibio viento en mi cabello. Aun conducía despacio pero se sentía bien. Mire el velocímetro. Estaba conduciendo a penosos 40km/h.

_Mi camioneta puede hacerlo __mejor__ que esto._

Aceleré a 50. Luego 70.75.80. Fue ahí en donde mi confortabilidad estaba en su último punto y mi adrenalina me empujaba. Monté como una profesional y se sintió genial. Si Edward viera esto se sentiría orgulloso, creo. Conduje por 20 minutos antes de llegar a la casa de Jessica. Estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Baje la velocidad para doblar en su estrada, pero no lo hice lo suficientemente rápido. Caí de la motocicleta y resbalé en el pavimento de su entrada. La motocicleta se arrastro de lado un poco antes de detenerse. El motor aun funcionando. Y todo esto causo gran sonido

"¡¿BELLA?!"

Oh no. Estaba esperando que nadie hubiera estado en casa para ver esto. Jessica llego corriendo desde su casa a mi ayuda. "Dios mío, eres tú¿Que estas hacienda¿De quién es esa motocicleta? Dios mío estas sangrando!!"

Sentí dolor en mis piernas. Fue un momento antes de siquiera haber pensado en moverlas. Mire mis piernas y vi que mis rodillas y parte de mi muslo izquierdo estabas rasmillados. La piel estaba rota y la sangre se esparcía lentamente.

"Jessica, quie- Mi dios! Bella!"

La madre de Jessica vino corriendo de la casa. Dios, porque hice esto. Su madre era la más chismosa de todas. Charlie definitivamente iba a saber de esto. Jessica puso mi brazo sobre su hombro y trato de ponerme en pie.

"Ow!" lloré, tratando de pararme. La madre de Jessica vino para evaluar la situación. Ella suspiro.

"Mi dios" Oh, Bella… necesitamos llevarte al hospital"

_NO. No, no, no, no, no! Esta fue una mala idea¡¿Por qué eres tan estúpida Bella porque?!_

Pero no me podía quejar. Se veía muy mal. Seguramente me había fracturado algo en la mano que fue la que trato de detener mi caída.

"Mi motocicleta…" Murmure. Necesitaba ser sacada del camino.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora Bell-"

"Por favor. Es mi motocicleta. Está bien. Solo… ¿podrían ponerla en algún lado por mi?" No sé porque me preocupaba tanto esa cosa. Probablemente nunca la volvería a montar después de esto. Ya me había traído suficientes problemas. Pero era lo único que me quedaba de Jacob.

"Ok…ok…la pondré atrás, no te preocupes. Pero necesitamos llevarte a un hospital. Ahora!" Grito Jessica.

Me pasó a su madre quien me cargo hasta el auto y me abrió la puerta trasera. Me puso una vieja camiseta que saco de atrás del asiento sobre mis heridas para parar la sangre. Trate lo mejor que pude de no sangrar sobre sus asientos. Me sentía terrible. Vi a través de la ventana como Jessica levantaba la pesada máquina del piso y la llevaba a su patio trasero con mucho esfuerzo. Solté un suspiro cuando un gran dolor se apodero de mí mientras escuchaba a la madre de Jessica retrocediendo de la casa y dirigiéndose al hospital. Hasta ahora estaba bastante deslumbrada frente a todo el suceso. Acababa de darme cuenta que estaba sangrando. Mucho. El olor comenzaba a darme nauseas, sentí a la madre de Jessica mirarme por el espejo retrovisor.

"Bella, te vez pálida!" Ella chillo.

"¿Podría bajar las ventanas por favor?" pregunte. Inmediatamente lo hizo pulsando un botón y ya no pude oler mi sangre. Ahora, si lograba cerrar mis ojos y trataba de olvidar la sangre estaría bien.

_No vomitare en su auto.. No vomitare en su auto._

"Por favor…" Comencé. "No le digan a Charlie. Fue estúpido de mi parte montar otra vez. Pero en verdad el no necesita saber… estaré bien."

Casi podía oír a la mujer contemplar en su mente. Me molesto.

_Solo dame tu palabra y termina._

"Está bien. Pero solo si no estás tan mal. Solo rea para que no tengas anda roto." Ella sonaba como si me estuviera rogando. Mire el cielo desde la ventana. Comenzaba a oscurecerse rápidamente. El clima de Forks. El sol oculto tras las nubes. Mi humor se sintió igual.

Apenas llegamos al hospital la madre de Jess salto del asiento del conductor y me dio la vuelta para ayudar.

"Vamos Bella cariño…¿estas bien?"

"Estoy bien" Mentí

"¿Bella?" Una voz profunda sonó con preocupación. Pensé que era Edward pero esta voz era diferente.

"Dr. Cullen?" Se acerco rápidamente al auto y le ayudo a la mama de Jessica a sacarme. Lloriqueé en dolor cuando trate de ponerme de pie. Inmediatamente mis pies dejaron el suelo y estaba en los brazos de Carlisle.

"Sra. Stanley, yo me ocupare desde aquí. Gracias por su ayuda, sin mencionar el mantenerlo discreto." El Dr. Cullen le sonrió a la pelirroja mujer. Con sus perfectos y blancos dientes. La mujer parecía deslumbrada. Me sorprendí. El Dr. Cullen deslumbraba con la misma facilidad que Edward. Me pregunté¿Le habrá enseñado él a Edward? El pensamiento casi me hizo reír.

"No hay problema…" Dijo ella con una mirada de cuestión en sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando el Sr. Cullen se dio la vuelta, aun sosteniéndome firmemente en sus brazos. Camino hasta el edificio de Emergencias y paso por las puertas. Paso la oficina central conmigo.

"¿De vuelta ya Sr. Cullen?" Una joven enfermera rió coquetamente como si él no estuviera llevando a una chica herida en sus brazos. Carlisle noto su tono y sonrió.

"Encontré a un paciente esperando afuera. Pásame un archive por favor Susan. Swan, Isabella." Y sin otra palabra siguió caminando.

"Oh… iba camino a casa. Lo siento. Está bien solo bájeme. Otro doctor puede atenderme."

"No seas ridícula Bella." Carlisle dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo temblar. Era un buen hombre. Casi tan bueno como Edward. "Solo relájate, todo estará bien"

Supuse que el sintió mi pulso acelerarse, me sentí como una idiota. Este día ya había sacado mucho de mí. Llegamos a una habitación vacía en donde él me puso en una cama cubierta por papel. Carlisle caminó hasta el lavabo al final de la pequeña habitación y se arremango la camisa para lavarse las manos. Hacia hasta esto de manera profesional. Usando perfectos movimientos sin esconder sus habilidades para terminar mas pronto. Se seco las manos. Tocaron la puerta y una pequeña cabeza se dejo ver.

"Aquí está el archivo, Dr. Cullen" Dijo ella con una voz tan alta que me molestaba. Pero no podía culparla. El hombre estaba para morirse de apuesto. Charlie había mencionado algo de las enfermeras estando distraídas en su trabajo. Carlisle tomo el archivo de las manos de la chica.

"Gracias Sue." El sonrió y se giro. Pude ver como ella se sonrojaba antes de irse y cerrar la puerta. Probablemente porque la había llamado "Sue" en vez de "Susan" Sabía que cosas como esta funcionaban. Yo también fui víctima de un hombre Cullen. Carlisle no tenía puesta su ropa de doctor. Usaba una camisa negra y Jeans. Su cabello hacia atrás probablemente porque momentos antes había pasado sus dedos por él. Me di cuenta de algo. El había usado esa ropa la noche anterior. No había ido a casa desde entonces. El pensamiento me hizo triste y mi admiración por el creció. Se dedicaba mucho a su trabajo.

"Ok Bella¿Cual es la historia ahora?..." El sonrió y se puso frente a mí.

"Estaba montando mi motocicleta y me caí"

"¿Motocicleta? Bueno… tu sí que estas llena de sorpresas…" Cogió el archivo y escribió en el antes de volverse hacia mi otra vez.

"Se ve bastante doloroso…" Dijo el lentamente. Se acerco a mi pierna y toco mi rodilla. Salte por el frio. Era tonto. Estaba acostumbrada a eso. Es solo que no había esperado que me tocara tan pronto.

"Lo siento, te lastim-"

"No… solo me tomo por sorpresa. Mi culpa" El sonrió una sonrisa confortable y volvió a su trabajo. Examino las heridas en mis piernas cuidadosamente. Por momentos solo mirando mi pierna y tomando un gran suspiro. Esperaba no estar molestándolo. Pero el estaba acostumbrado a la sangre. Había estado trabajando como doctor durante cien años.

"Espero que no te importe…" El hablo.

Miro mis piernas pensativamente y rajo el material que cubría mi pierna izquierda hasta la rodilla, luego hasta mi muslo superior. Jadeé al movimiento repentino pero me quede quieta. No me importaba. Los jeans ya estaban manchados de todas formas. Rajo el material y lo saco hasta que parecía que la mitad de mi pantalón fuera shorts. Subió rodando el material de mi pierna derecha hasta mi rodilla. Mi pierna izquierda estaba más dañada que la derecha. Lo cual era injusto en mi opinión. Ya me había quebrado esa pierna el verano pasado por mi pequeño accidente en Phoenix con James. Carlisle dijo lo que yo estaba pensando

"Esta pobre pierna…" El susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Hice lo mismo.

Sus dedos se movieron hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la longitud de mi pierna. Repentinamente la picadura de los rasguños fue entumecida todo lo que podía sentir era la frialdad ardiente que sus dedos dejaban al moverse por mi pierna. Sus dedos circularon por la cortadura de mi pierna derecha. Mi piel cosquilleo. El dolor aliviado. Su mano derecha se movió sobre mi pierna izquierda. Subiendo lentamente hasta mi muslo. Mi rostro estaba rojo y quemándose. Dejé de respirar. Me sentí mareado. Sentí sus ojos sobre los míos. La misma sensación de ojos calvados en mí que sentí en los camarines hacía dos días. En la cena anoche. Le miré. Miré sus ojos dorados que tanto se parecían a los de Edward y me perdí en ellos. Sus dedos sin parar de moverse, de mi cuenta a pesar de todo. Sus dedos se detuvieron y descansaron sobre mi muslo. Recordé una sensación similar. Edward hacienda lo mismo mientras yo estaba en el piano. Volviéndome loca y luego deteniéndose.

"Dr. Cullen..." Susurre casi inaudible. Pestañeo hacia mí. Callado. Hermoso. Antiguo.

"Carlisle." El corrigió.

Se inclinó hasta quedar al mismo nivel de mis piernas. Mi corazón palpito. Mi cabeza se perdió. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan lento? Mire la pared de atrás. Tratando de volver a la realidad. Tratando de de encontrarle sentido a porque las manos de Carlisle estaban dejando mis muslos para encontrar mis caderas. Cerré mis ojos, me mordí el labio y rece para que este extraño sueño acabara. Sentí un choque atreves de mi. Jadeé. Mis ojos se abrieron. Los labios de Carlisle estaban sobre las heridas de mi pierna. No había indicio de veneno. Estaba a salvo, pero muy confundida. Mi cuerpo se ablando cuando él comenzó a lamer la sangre que corría por mi pierna con su lengua. Utilizaba su boca sin miedo cuando estaba alejado de las heridas. Pero cuando consumió toda la sangre que corría por mi pierna comenzó a besar alrededor de la herida dulcemente tocando mis muslos otra vez. Mis brazos que me sostenían por detrás para mantenerme no hacían muy bien su trabajo. Sin intensión deje escapar un gemido de mis labios y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás al sentir sus suaves labios contra mis piernas. Sus manos en mis caderas. Sentí esos ojos mirarme de nuevo. Levante mi cabeza y mire hacia abajo para verle observándome mientras sus labios se presionaban contra mi carne. Era desconcertante. Sorprendente. Erótico. Espeluznante. Emocionante. Equivocado. Pero mi Corazón no dejaba de saltar. Siguió por siempre. Jadeé y suspire a sus simples actos hasta que vi mis acciones desde afuera. Era la novia de Edward. Este era su creador. Su padre.

"Détente… Détente.." Trate de decir. El no paró. Ya no me quedaba aliento. Tome todo el aire que pude en mis pulmones.

"Détente." Dije. El cesó.

Lentamente se puso de pie y se giro dándome la espalda. Mi cabeza aun nadando. Mis piernas temblando. Mi rostro sonrojado como nunca. No sabía qué hacer. No tenía la fuerza de ponerme de pie para irme o para quedarme y hablar y hacer preguntas. Mientras exhale otro gemido dejo mis labios. Me sentí terrible. Levante la mano para cubrirme los labios antes de poder avergonzarme aun más a mí misma.

"L-lo siento Bella." No dijo nada. "Debes creer que soy un mostro Que clase de padre le hace eso a la novia de su hijo…" hizo una pausa, aun sin mirarme. "No sé lo que estaba pensando… no sé lo que estaba haciendo…" El suspiró. Su rostro parecía molesto. Decepcionado de sí mismo. Casi podía imaginarlo sonrojándose. "Y Esme."

"No lo hiciste apropósito…" Dije tímidamente cuando mi voz regreso. "Tu amas a Esme. Yo lo sé. Tanto como yo amo a Edward. No es tu culpa. Mi sangre le hace hacer cosas extrañas a los vampiros."

"Si…" Dijo él. "Lo hace…" Hubo silencio por un tiempo. El caminó por el cuarto con la misma expresión avergonzada mientras recolectaba las cosas para curar mis heridas. Trate lo mejor que pude de no mirarlo directamente. Cuando se volvió hacia mi puso antiséptico en algodón y lo esparció sobre mi herida. Limpiando la sangre al mismo tiempo. Comenzó a arder.

Me queje un poco y Carlisle lo notó.

"Lo siento." Dijo casi inaudiblemente.

"Está bien…"

Cubrió las heridas de mi pierna con gasa y cinta. Note que mientras hacía esto intentaba utilizar lo menos posible sus manos para no tocarme. Realmente deseaba que no lo hiciera. Hacía las cosas aun mas incomodas.

"Tu mano…" Extendió su mano esperando la mía.

"Yo-" Yo no sabía que decir. Le miré y el espero.

"Necesito verla. Lo siento…"

"No, está bien." Rápidamente alce mi mano y la puse sobre la de él. Era más pequeña que la de él. Sus dedos eran largos, pálidos y fríos. Eran manos bonitas. Si las manos podían ser consideradas atractivas, las suyas seguramente lo serían. Apretó gentilmente mi muñeca. Me queje de nuevo y casi retiro mi mano.

"Lo siento." Dijo la otra vez. Sentí sus dedos delicadamente uno por uno. "Nada roto. Tu mano esta esquinzada eso sí. La envolveré. Debería mejorar en siete días." Me queje en decepción.

"Te aseguro que no será mas tiempo…" Me confortó con una suave voz.

"Lo sé. Solo quería pasar desapercibida por Charlie. Edward es un caso perdido." Carlisle sonrió un poco e inmediatamente comenzó a envolver mi mano en un vendaje blanco de una manera que hacia el dolor desaparecer casi instantáneamente.

"Esto no debe ser nada para Edward y Charlie…" Dijo con un tono divertido. Bueno al menos alguien no me trataba como una muñeca de porcelana. "Ya. Listo." Dijo.

"Gracias." Examine mi mano y le traje hacia mí. "Muchas Gracias" La expresión de Carlisle volvía a ser como antes.

"No me debes las gracias Bella. Me comporte …de manera muy incorrecta. Y espero que puedas perdonarme. Y que Edward también."

"No te preocupes. El no necesita saber. Un simple accidente…" Dije con una voz animada. En realidad tratando de convencerme a mí misma. Carlisle se veía como si supiera esto y aun se rehusaba a mirarme.

"Vamos… te llevaré a casa." Dijo. Yo asentí. Me ayudo a bajar de la cama y caminamos desde la habitación hasta la entrada del edificio de emergencias juntos. Fuimos al estacionamiento de doctores y nos subimos a su mustang negro. Me abrió la puerta antes de correr al otro lado y subirse el mismo. Su esencia lleno mis sentidos en el reducido espacio. Olía bien. Mohoso. Profundo y sensual. Me gustaba. Era calmante. No lo había notado mucho cuando me trataba en el hospital cuando llegaba con algo roto. O cuando me daba abrazos paternos cuando yo y Edward nos encontrábamos bien después de hacer algo estúpido. Desemejante a Edward Carlisle solo fue a unos cuantos kilómetros sobre el límite de velocidad. En poco tiempo llegamos a la entrada de mi casa. Mire a Carlisle. El observaba sus manos que aun seguían en el volante.

"¿Puedes bajarte tu sola?"

"Si. Voy a estar bien. Gracias otra vez." Carlisle asintió silenciosamente. Sin mover el resto de su cuerpo siquiera un centímetro. Lentamente abrí la puerta y salí con cuidado.

"Bella." Su voz sonó. Me dio escalofríos.

"¿Si, Dr. Cullen?" Me giré para verlo a los ojos. Eran oscuros. Suspire en alivio de que sus ojos no estuvieran rojos por mi sangre. Las pocas sangres no fueron suficientes.

"Por favor llámame Carlisle." Hizo una pausa. No podía recordar llamarlo por su primer nombre. El hecho de que me lo tuviera que recordar me hacia sonrojar. "Una vez más, siento mucho mi comportamiento. No hay escu-"

"No hay nada que sentir" Le asegure. Instintivamente puse mi mano sobre la de él, como siempre lo hacia cuando confortaba a Edward. Necesitaba seguir recordándome que él **no** era Edward. Una descarga eléctrica atravesó mis dedos y el resto de mi cuerpo. Hizo que mi respiración se agitara y a mi mano retraerse rápida e instintivamente.

"Cuídate Bella" Dijo Carlisle con al parecer esfuerzo. Su última oración fue final. Mi pista para largarme. Salí del auto y caminé con cuidado hasta la casa. Espere por el chillido de las llantas pero no escuche nada. Podría haberse ido. Conducir a velocidad normal no como su hijo, pero tenía un presentimiento. Mire por la ventanilla de la puerta hacia afuera y vi al negro auto aun estacionado. Debí haber mirando el auto por 5 segundos pero pareció una eternidad. El auto está ahí con Carlisle dentro antes de alejarse aceleradamente. Cuando el auto se fue me moví de la puerta. Mi corazón estaba saltando. ¿Que secadía? Me sacudí de la confusión en mi cabeza y caminé hacia arriba. Me duche e hice algo de tarea antes de irme a la cama alrededor de las 10 de la noche. Estaba demasiado cansada para esperar a Edward. Mis ojos no se quedaban abiertos. Durante la noche, me emocione un poco al sentir fríos labios en mi mejilla. Sonreí. Medio dormida.

"Edward…"

"Shh… vuelve a dormir." Dijo en su Hermosa voz. "Qu- ¿Hueles sangre?" Comenzó. Que gracioso preguntarle eso a una novia mortal. Aun si pudiera olerla. "¡¿Que demonios le paso a tu mano?!" Susurro en tono preocupado.

"M-me caí… y resbale…" Murmure. No me estaba explicando claramente, y obviamente no estaba llegando a mi punto lo suficientemente rápido.

"Olvídalo. Hablaremos en la mañana. Vuelve a dormir."

"Ok…" murmure antes de perderme en mis sueños.

"¿No puedo dejarte sola no es cierto? Ni por un maldito minuto sin que te mutiles…" El murmuro. Claramente preocupado y molesto. Aunque yo ya estaba casi durmiendo, escuche todo lo que dijo.

El probablemente siguió murmurando cosas a si mismo sobre mí. Me sentí demasiado cansada como para prestar atención. Dormir era bueno.

**TBC...**

**Listoo!!! tercer capitulo arribaa porfavor dejen post!! que me ayudan a seguir traduciendoo!! esta historia es muuuuuy buena y aqui empieza la accion mUAHjahajhahJAHHA**

**besossss bye!!!**

**Fran )**


	4. Murciélagos

NocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulse**  
**

**4. MURCIELAGOS**

* * *

Masculle ligeramente y me puse de lado. La lluvia golpeaba mi ventana y el viento se escuchaba fuertemente a través de mi vieja pero fuerte casa. Masculle algo ilegible y dormí por unos minutos más hasta que sentí que me observaban. Los hechos que habían ocurrido ayer me hicieron abrir los ojos rápidamente. Pero solo era Edward quien se sentaba como un niño sobre el piso con las piernas cruzadas. Solo mirándome con sus ojos dorados. Se veían tan brillantes y hermosos, no podía evitar sonreír.

"Buenos días…" Dije. Me restregué el sueño de los ojos y me senté lentamente. Edward rio por lo bajo.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

"Depende. ¿Por qué te ríes y que fue lo que oíste?" El rió. Mis manos fueron hacia mi cabeza y encontraron mi desordenado cabello. "Hermoso." Dije con sarcasmo. Trate de peinar mi cabello con mis dedos para por lo menos verme medianamente decente para mi novio.

"De hecho. Muy Hermosa…" Me sonrió con ternura antes de tomar la mano con la que estaba peinando mi cabello en la suya. Gentilmente entrelazo nuestros dedos.

"Ahora dime¿Que paso?" Sus ojos me perforaban asique miré hacia otro lado. A cualquier lado menos a él. La manta. Si. El material que cubría mi cama era muy intrigante. Si, parece la combinación, blanco, algodón… pero si miras muy muy cerca-

"Bella vamos, no puedo leer tu mente…" Dijo Edward. Su rostro no había perdido compostura pero estaba ansioso por una respuesta. Mi rostro se sonrojo. Podía sentirlo. No quería hablar de esto. El me hacía sentir tanto como una niña a veces. Oh, me las iba a dar.

"Iba camino a la casa de Jessica. Y me caí. Y me lastime. Pero está bien. La madre de Jessica me llevo al hospital y Carlisle me curó" Me pateé mentalmente. ¿Por qué nombre a Carlisle¿Le habría leído Edward la mente antes de venir aquí¿Sabía lo que había sucedido? Edward me miró pensativo, juntó un poco sus cejas.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Si?" Mi corazón comenzó a saltar. Casi lo podía oír en mi cabeza. El sabía. El sabía. ¿Pero que tenía que saber? Yo no hice nada. Y Carlisle no hizo nada…casi. No tenía control. No era mi culpa. O la de Carlisle. Era mi sangre. De todas las personas Edward entendería eso.

"¿Mediante que llegaste a la casa de Jessica?" Dijo de una manera que lo hacía parecer más abogado que chico de 17 años. Me inquiete en mi cama y tome un gran respiro de alivio. Mientras no se enterara de lo ocurrido en la oficina del doctor ayer, no me importaba si se enteraba de la motocicleta. ¿Qué? Si nada había pasado ¿Qué era lo que estaba escondiendo?

"Pude haber sacado la motocicleta a dar una vueltecita…" Dije. Rindiéndome a su interrogante. Me sentí más cómoda y limpie el sudor de mis manos con el cobertor que antes estaba examinando.

"Bella!" Fue un susurro fuerte. Miré al reloj, Charlie ya se había ido al trabajo. "Como pudiste hacer algo tan est-"

"Estúpido, lo sé!" Puse mala cara.

"En el nombre de dios que fue lo que tentó para hacerlo, tomar la motocicleta que tu padre guardo para mantenerla lejos de ti… y montarla sin la supervisión de nadie!"

"Estaba aburría…"

"Ella estaba aburrida…" Murmuro para sí mismo. Soltó mi mano y miró hacia el techo. "Ningún instinto de preservación. Absolutamente ninguno." Me miro de nuevo. "¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?" Me miró con mucho cariño. Dios amaba tanto a este hombre.

"¿Estas enojado conmigo?" Pregunte con cuidado. Tomo nuevamente mi mano en la suya y gentilmente la besó. Suspiró enfático y me miro a los ojos. Le mire. Arrodillado junto a mi cama. _¿Como es que tengo tanta suerte?_

"No. Nunca podría estar enojado contigo. Es solo que. Siempre dije que no te podía dejar sola por un segundo. Pero no sabía que fuera tan… literal. ¿No te puedes mantener fuera de problemas por un día?" Me sonrió dulcemente. Hizo que mi corazón saltara.

"Hey. Lo que sea por tenerte a mi lado." Le sonreí y envolví mis brazos en sus hombros. El se movió más cerca de mí y me beso de una manera que hizo a mi cabeza dar vueltas.

"Entonces…¿Qué haremos hoy?" Le pregunte. Edward se levanto del suelo y se sentó en mi cama. Me corrí y me senté sobre él en donde él me acuno. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y espere que me dijera cual era nuestra agenda para este lluvioso domingo en la tarde.

"Bueno… Charlie esta en el trabajo… Y cuando el gato se va a cazar…"

"¿El ratoncito sale a jugar?" Reí juguetonamente a la sugerencia y le pellizque la oreja. Edward rio fuertemente lo que hizo que mi sonrisa creciera aun más.

"El ratón va a ver a otro ratón siendo comido por Pitones Reales. Las cuales son comúnmente encontradas en Oeste de África." Moví mi cuerpo lejos de Edward tanto como pude sin perder mi puesto sobre sus piernas.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté. Edward río de nuevo. Parecía estar de buen humor hoy. Estaba bien alimentado. Este era un clima ideal para él. Me regocije junto a él.

"Bueno quería hacer algo diferente contigo hoy. Pensé que el zoológico estaría bien. No he ido a uno en mucho tiempo" Le sonreí. Era una idea genial. Me encantaba ver a las jirafas y a los hipopótamos. Eran criaturas tan extrañas.

"Wow. Cuanto es exactamente "mucho tiempo" para ti… ¿tre…inta años?" Bromeé. El sonrió y puso sus dedos entre mi cabello. Desordenándolo aun más. Me beso intensamente por mucho tiempo antes de susurrar contra mis labios;

"Ve a vestirte. Te espero abajo." Sin otra palabra, Edward me movió gentilmente de sus piernas y salió de mi habitación.

Era tan emocionante. No había ido al zoológico en mucho tiempo. Para mi debieron haber sido por lo menos nueve años. Saque la ropa que iba a usar. Una camiseta verde con otra camiseta blanca manga larga debajo y bule jeans oscuros. No necesitaba nada ostentoso para esta cita. Mi ensamble seria cubierto por un abrigo de lluvia de todas maneras. Toma mi bata de seda y mi estuche de baño antes de dirigirme a este y entrar a la tibia ducha. Lave mi cabello y cuerpo rápidamente antes de secarme y ponerme la bata. Limpie la condensación del espejo del baño y tome mi cepillo para peinarme el cabello. Llegue a mi habitación en donde me quite la bata y me vestí con rapidez, para no hacer esperar a mi novio. Después de poner mi cabello en una cola de caballo, tomar la cámara que me habían regalado en mi último cumpleaños y correr abajo, vi un bol que ya tenía cereal dentro. La leche estaba junto a él esperando a que yo misma le echara al cereal. Había también había un pequeño jarrón sosteniendo una sola rosa como centro de mesa. Sonreí inmensamente y miré a Edward.

"Esto es genial…" Emití. El vampiro de un siglo de edad hecho para atrás la silla para que yo me sentara. Cuando lo hice, el me sirvió leche.

"Gracias" Sonreí. "Buen trabajo con el desayuno" Masqué en mi tostada felizmente.

"Me haces gracia. Me hubiera encantado hacer algo más pero necesitar desesperadamente ir al supermercado. ¿Sabias que solamente tienen pescado en el congelador?" No pude resistir la risa.

"Si…es mi culpa. Es mi trabajo ir a comprar todas las semanas. No he podido ir aun, con mi accidente y todo." Mire avergonzada mi cereal. Edward no hablo de la motocicleta otra vez. Gracias a dios. "Que bueno que Charlie es un buen proveedor. Pesca el pez."

"Durante el resto del desayuno hablamos de recetas que Edward había tratado de hacer. Me hizo reír tanto que envió leche por mi nariz.

Sin gastar más tiempo del necesario, Edward y yo entramos al Volvo plateado y fuimos a Port Ángeles. Esta era mi ciudad favorita ahora. Y el restaurante Italiano era mi lugar favorito para cenar. Simplemente porque ese fue el lugar en donde yo y Edward habíamos tenido nuestra primera conversación "profunda". Pero no podía decidir cuál era nuestra "primera cita". El restaurant o el bosque?.

Luego en el estacionamiento, los dos entramos por las grandes puertas. Tiendas con animales de peluche, comida, y paseos en pequeños animales nos dieron la bienvenida. Niños felices caminaban por el lugar sosteniendo la mano de sus padres. Riendo. Y algunos llorando mientras sus padres se rehusaban a comprarles un rinoceronte de peluche.

"Son tan lindos…" Sonreí. "Y tan pequeños."

"Oh, dales 10 años y ve que pasa." Bromeó Edward. Reí en desconcierto. ¿Como podía ser tan sínico?

"Bueno saber cómo te sientes sobre los niños!" Bromeé antes de sonreírle.

"Estoy bromando. Si algunos son bastante lindos." Edward tomo mi mano mientras caminábamos y seguíamos las grandes huellas hasta la primera exhibición. Supuse que eran huellas de mono. No estaba muy segura de por que. Los monos siempre iban primero por lo que he notado. De pronto, un montón de niños salió corriendo del lugar al que nosotros íbamos. Tenían felicidad en sus rostros. Sus ojos estaban brillantes. Un pequeño niño con cabello rubio y lentes no me esquivo a tiempo y choco conmigo.

"Lo siento." Dijo el sin aliento.

"Está bien." Le sonreí. Pero ni siquiera pude terminar ya que el ya estaba corriendo en dirección del resto para alcanzarlos. Adorable. Reí.

"Sabes… algunas veces me pregunto…"

"¿Hmm?" Edward me miro como si se fuera a arrepentir de lo que iba a decir. Lo mire a los ojos. Me iba a decir. Tenía qué.

"Como seria… tener los míos. Un pequeño hijo o hija." Pestañeé al hombre junto a mí.

"¿Pequeños Edwards? No sé si el mundo está listo para eso…" Bromeé un poco.

Su altura me pasaba por casi medio metro. Forzó una sonrisa. ¿Edward quería niños?. Eran grandes noticias! Casi podía imaginar un pequeñito con cabello castaño claro con clara piel y verdes ojos como los que solía tener su padre. Sentado sobre su cama rogándole a Edward que le leyera una historia para dormir. Agache la cabeza. No podía darle lo que quería. Aunque los vampiros pudieran reproducir, el aun no dormiría conmigo por mi sangre. Tome toda la culpa. Edward debió haber sentido mi culpa porque volvió a hablar,

"Era solo un pensamiento, de todos modos. No me detuve mucho en eso. Y no es tu culpa! Es solo uno de esos territorios que vienen con ser vampiro. ¿Aun piensas que quieres vivir por siempre conmigo?"

Le miré. ¿Estaba loco?

"Absolutamente." Le mire seria y con mucha determinación en mis ojos. Nada me podía hacer cambiar de parecer. Y que si no podíamos tener hijos. Y que si no podíamos adoptar. Solo lo necesitaba a él. Su mano dejo la mía y se envolvió en mis hombros. Puse mi brazo en su cintura y fue así como llegamos a nuestro primer animal. Había más de uno. Tres. Se mecían por los arboles, recostaban holgazanamente en las ramas y se sentaban en el pasto comiendo. Me moví más cerca de las barras para leer el cartel. _Gibón__ de manos blancas._ Se veía bonito. El cartel nos recordaba que no podíamos meter nada a la jaula excepto bananas, manzanas o maní. Edward parecía entretenido. Había visto una banana botada cerca de la jaula. Estaba un poco machucada pero buena. La peló de la cascara y metió la fruta por entre las barras. El primate que estaba en el pasto lo miro.

"Ven monito, monito, monito…" Dijo Edward. Me hizo reír. El animal lo miro extraño.

"Sabe que no soy normal. Los animales son muy sensibles a estas cosas…" Edward comenzó.

El animal lentamente se acerco a nosotros. Edward fue paciente. Silencioso y quieto. Vi como el animal se acercaba centímetro a centímetro. Sus ojos en la banana. Tenía mi cámara en la mano. Sin atreverme a tomar un foto. Rompería la concentración que parecía estar, por parte de Edward y del mono. Al fin el animal se paro frente a nosotros. Rápidamente, saco un pedazo de banana. Metiéndolo en su boca lo mastico felizmente. Sin dejar de observar al vampiro. Edward comenzó a reír después de que el mono comenzó a estar más cómodo. Y tomo otro pedazo de banana. Y otro. Cuando la tensión se fue, tome un paso atrás y saque una foto de Edward y el mono, comenzando a llevarse bien. Cuando ya no quedaba nada ms que la cascara, Edward y yo nos abrazamos otra vez y fuimos en busca de más animales. En poco tiempo nos encontramos en la exhibición de murciélagos.

"Mira Edward tus primos!" Susurre para que solo él pudiera oír. El rió y me tiro la cola de caballo gentilmente. Había un guía de turistas para esta exhibición. Había una larga y oscura cueva que parecía llevar hasta el suelo. Los murciélagos volaban tras el vidrio. Seguimos tras el gran número de personas que parecían fascinadas por las extrañas criaturas voladoras. La voz del guía de turista se escuchaba lejos, lo ignore y leí los trozos de información que estaba escrita en la pared de roca artificial. El grupo de tour rápidamente se movió. Edward y yo nos quedamos atrás. Estaba oscuro. No estaba asustada pero me daba una razón para apretarme contra él. Para olerlo y tocar su piel de mármol. Tiempo después, estábamos solos en el túnel. Todos los demás estaban muy adelante. De pronto tome gentilmente sus brazos y le impedí caminar.

"Ok, todos se fueron. Hazlo"

"¿Hacer que?" En la oscuridad pude ver como subía una de sus cejas en signo de pregunta.

"Ya sabes… convertirte en murciélago…" Bromeé

"Bella, eres absurda" Edward rió.

Su sonrisa ilumino toda la cueva. Me puse de puntillas, indicadnos lo que quería. El vampiro se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un beso en los labios. Había algo sobre él. Y sobre mí. Aquí en la oscuridad. Aunque el lugar fuera público. Aunque los murciélagos fueran espeluznantes volando tras de Edward. Pero la sensación de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío mientras él me besaba aquí era increíble. Creo que el también lo sintió. Me empujo contra la pared de piedra gentilmente y continúo besándome. Si alguien paso y nos vio, no lo supimos. Pero todo estaba silencioso excepto por los sonidos que hacían los murciélagos al batir sus alas. Sus manos en mi torso. Esto era increíble. El era increíble. ¿Cuando tendría suficiente de el¿Me acostumbraría alguna vez a esto? Dame noche eternal. Dame piel de mármol y ojos dorados. Dame murciélagos, no me importaba. Solo dame a mi Edward. Mío y solo mío. Y luego nos separamos para respirar. No me dejo ir. Solo me observo. Parada ahí contra la pared. Completamente a su voluntad y el probablemente no lo sabía.

"Hasta el final Bella…" Edward susurro. "Te amare hasta el fin del mundo… y no un Segundo menos… ¿Me crees?" Sus ojos me perforaban de la manera más maravillosa. Me estaba convirtiendo en gelatina en sus brazos otra vez. Casi no podía abrir la boca para hablar. Asentí. El puso su frente contra la mía y exhale. Su aliento en mi rostro. Era maravilloso. Sus dedos entre mi cabello que luego tomaron mi rostro. "Soy tuyo…" El susurro. "¿Tienes la menor idea cuanto te pertenezco? Ya no soy yo mismo…"

Mi Corazón se derritió. No pude evitar dejar ir algunas lágrimas. El era tan hermoso. Era mi todo. Moriría si me dejaba de nuevo. Besé su frente y lo abrase fuerte. ¿Que podía decir?¿Que podía decir que ya no haya sido dicho?¿Que él no haya acabado de decir?

"Edward…" Jadeé. "Amor… la palabra simplemente no es suficiente."

"Lo sé…" El suspiro. "Lo sé…"

"Pero lo hago… más que nada. Tu eres todo… todo. Por siempre…prométeme."

"Por siempre."

Luego que logra parar de gimotear, Edward y yo seguimos por el resto del zoológico. Anduvimos sobre el elefante juntos y le pedimos a uno de esos tipos que trabajas allí que nos sacara una foto. Sin preocuparnos que la foto no saliera bien. Gracias a Dios por lo digital. Comí en el parque. Utilice en la pantalla LCD de la cámara para mostrarle todas las fotos que habíamos tomado. El día de hoy había salido genial. Y cada fotografía con mi amado vampiro salió como para modelo, como siempre. Solo después que Edward me compro un hipopótamo de peluche nos fuimos. Estaba un poco cansada. No había dormido mucho esa noche y ese día habíamos hecho mucho. Había sido muy divertido. Me moví lo más cerca posible a mi novio mientras conducía. El puso un brazo alrededor mío y me tuvo contra él. Mientras íbamos camino a casa me quede dormida en sus brazos.

Cuando paramos y abrí mis ojos vi que estábamos en su casa. Comencé a restregar el sueño de mis ojos y cogí el hipopótamo de peluche que ambos habíamos decidido llamar Harry. Antes de poder abrir la puerta, Edward ya estaba en el otro lado, tomándome en sus brazos y pateando la puerta para cerrarla con el lado de su pie. Me cargo hasta la gran casa blanca y abrió la puerta aun sosteniéndome sin ningún esfuerzo. Cuando entramos me puso en el piso y saco mi abrigo de mis hombros.

"Volviste!" Alice grito. Su rostro tan feliz como siempre, pero cuando se paro frente a nosotros parecía preocupada. "Comenzaba a pensar que no tendría la oportunidad de despedirme" Comencé a entrar en pánico.

"Alice, que pasa?"

"Oh… Jasper ha estado teniendo problemas… esta recayendo." El vampiro frente a mi me miro a mi y a Edward.

"Maldición." Edward suspiro. Su mandíbula se apretó y quito la Mirada de su hermana un tiempo.

"Lo hizo?" El hermoso hombre junto a mi pregunto.

"No pero estuvo cerca. Emmett lo agarro justo a tiempo." Hubo un par de segundos de silencio. Me pare ahí confundida. Mi corazón saltando.

"¿Jasper está bien?" pregunte. Era increíble cómo me preocupaba por todos los habitantes de esta casa. Incluso Rosalie.

"El está bien. Pero necesito llevarlo a Alaska lo más pronto posible. La Scubbi pobra ayudarlo, creo. Volveremos en una semana si tenemos suerte. Un mes máximo." Edward asintió.

"Ya empacamos. Nos iremos pronto. Así como… ahora." Alice dijo apresurada.

Fue entonces cuando Jasper y Carlisle aparecieron en las escaleras. Jasper mirando el piso. Avergonzado. Se veía más pálido que lo de costumbre, lo cual era chocante para mis ojos. Su respiración era rápida y rasposa. Parecía que estaba tiritando. Edward me saco del camino y me empujo tras él. Jasper debió haber notado esto, y lo hizo sentir aun peor. El doctor tenía su brazo alrededor de su hijo y estaba hablando demasiado rápido y en un tono muy bajo para que yo alcanzara a escuchar. Pararon en la puerta. Emmett y Rosalie siguieron tras ellos, llevando una maleta cada uno. No sabía cuando Esme había aparecido, pero estaba en la puerta con nosotros ahora, dándole a Jasper besos en la cabeza y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Que no era su culpa. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, y Esme abrazaron a Alice y a Jasper mientras salían. Solo pude abrazar a Alice. Edward me susurro que mantuviera distancia de Jasper por ahora. Esme beso a Carlisle rápidamente en los labios. El obviamente los iba a llevar a Alaska en su auto. ¿Se quedaría con ellos o volvería? Nadie parecía estar despidiéndose de él, así que supuse que él iba a volver. Mientras pensaba esto, lo vi tomar una maleta y gentilmente apurar a Alice y a Jasper hacia afuera. Sus ojos se movieron y me miraron. Sentí una descarga eléctrica. Su rostro eterno estaba girado hacia mí ligeramente. Viéndose mas como una estatua de un Dios Griego que un padre de cinco vampiros jóvenes. En un segundo, la mirada desapareció. Edward frotó mis brazos.

"¿Frio?"

"Si… solo un poco." Susurre. Caminamos de la entrada a la sala. Edward dejo mi lado y se sentó en un descanso para pies al lado de una alta estantería de libros.

"Esto es malo…" Edward susurro. Sus manos estaban juntas y estaban puestas pensativamente contra sus labios.

"Por lo menos no mordió a nadie…" Susurre

"Si. Pero que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho? Forks es el lugar ideal para vivir. Nunca había estado mas cómodo en ningún lugar más que en Chicago… y aun allí…no podía salir todo los días." Suspiro.

"Maldición… si tenemos que irnos de Forks…" Sentí un escalofría apoderarse de mi, era insoportable.

_Irse de Forks? Irse? No! No te dejare. No lo hare._

Mi mente gritaba. Mordí mi labio y mire a mi novio quien estaba pensando silenciosamente antes de mirarme. Probablemente vio mi expresión, porque me miro y luego soltó un suspiro.

"No te dejare de nuevo. Me rehusó…" Cuando dijo esto, pude respirar de nuevo.

"Te seguiré a todas partes…" Respondí.

"Lo sé." El asintió. "Es por so que eres tan asombrosa" El sonrió y estiro sus brazos para alcanzarme, yo camine hacia adelante y permití que tomara mis manos. Me arrodille frente a él.

"Que puedo hacer… para probarte mi amor?" El sonrió. Sus brillantes dientes se mostraron y no pude hacer nada más que mover mi cabeza hacia un lado y correr mi cabello en respuesta. Revelándole mi cuello esperando que tomara mi petición seriamente, aunque estaba sonriendo.

"No presiones…" El advirtió antes de inclinarse sobre mí y besar mi cuello.

* * *

**Holaa!!!! ok!! cap 4!! wiii )** **Bueno dejen aaartos Review!! plisss**

**el boton esta alla abajiiiitoo todoo lo que tienen que hacer es apretarlo**

**yo se que kierenn**

**yo se!!! soy adivinaa esta ahi!! es un boton muuuy lindoo apreeeeeeetenloooo**

**[Musica para hipnotisar de fondo**

**apretenlooo dejen un reviewwww!! YO SE QUE LO QUIERENN EN EL FONDO DE SU ALMA!!!**

**HAGANDO POR EDWARD )**

**...O CARLISLE**

**uds vean ahi xD**

**bye besos!**

* * *


	5. Congelación Mordida fría

_NocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulseNocturnalPulse_

**5. ****CONGELACION (mordida fría)**

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquel día. Jasper estaba mejorando pero aun no era seguro que volviera a casa. Los Cullens y yo mantuvimos contacto con Alice y Jasper para asegurarnos que las cosas iban bien y hacerles saber que los extrañábamos.

"¿En donde está ahora?" Le pregunte un día a Alice por teléfono.

"Cazando. Estamos tratando de alimentarlo lo más posible. Pensamos que eso pudo ser parte del problema."

"Alice ¿Qué paso exactamente ese día?" Susurre. Cruzando las piernas en mi cama espere su respuesta.

"Fuimos de compras. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y yo. Tu y Edward estaban en una cita en el zoológico, entonces decidimos salir y tener algo de diversión también."

"De compras…" Sonreí. Esa era la idea de Alice de diversión. Todos lo sabían.

"Si…" Ella rio. "Bueno, Emmett y Jasper pensaron que yo y Rosalie nos estábamos tardando mucho y se fueron a la sección de chicos. Todo parecía ir bien. Y luego lo vi."

"Como una visión o-"

"Si en mi cabeza. Lo vi seduciendo a una mujer para que dejara la tienda con él. Y luego se metían en una habitación de almacenaje…"

"Dios mío…"

"Fue bastante horrible Bella. Sangre por todos lados. Estaba como loco. Entonces corrí

"Y lo detuviste." Le recordé. Tratando de que ella se deprimiera lo menos posible con el recuerdo.

"Gracias a Emmett. Si él no hubiera estado allí… hubiera ocurrido algo malo. Y la gente nos hubiera descubierto Bells ¿Te imaginas?"

"Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo. Que se tengan que ir… de nuevo."

"No podríamos volver esta vez…" Ella susurro. El pensamiento me asusto. Amaba mucho a Alice y a Jasper.

"Peri está mejorando… ¿no es cierto?

"Si. Creo que volveremos a fin de mes."

"Eso es mucho" Vuelvan pronto. Tu y Jasper se están perdiendo todas las peleas de nieve!" Mire la ventana y suspire. Pequeños copos blancos de nieve caían desde el cielo. Si yo no disfrutaba del clima, alguien lo haría.

"Le diré a Jazz que llamaste. Te llamare más tarde ok?"

"ok… Adiós." Presione el botón del teléfono y caí sobre mi cama. Eran solo las 6 de la tarde y el cielo estaba oscuro con nubes. No estaba esperando a Edward si no en unas cuantas horas así que me puse de pie y fui al computador. El Windows 95 comenzó lentamente emitiendo algunos sonidos extraños antes de permitirme entrar. Abrí Hotmail y respondí el mail más reciente de los cinco que había enviado mi madre.

_Hola Bella, cariño! Dios __mío__! Te extraño tanto¿Como esta tu pierna? Supe que te sacaron el yeso hace un tiempo, pero si sigue __débil__deberías__ seguir viendo __a__ ese atractivo doctor tuyo. Hablando de __él__ ¿ Como van tu y su hijo? No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Charlie pero al parecer no le gusta mucho la idea. Ten cuidado Bella. __Y trata__ de no escaparte con __él__ durante un tiempo. El clima aquí es hermoso! __Deberías__ preguntarle a Charlie si puedes venir a quedarte en Jacksonville por el verano. Phil dice hola. Te amamos_

_-Mama_

_Hola mama. Mi pierna __está__ bien. El Dr. Cullen es un buen doctor. No me dejo caminar con la pierna a medio curar. Aunque si no estuviera completamente curada, ni aunque me pagaran me __volvería__ a poner esa cosa. Edward y yo estamos bien mama. No te preocupes por eso. Papa se acostumbrara. Entre n__osotros las cosas han mejorado mucho. Todo va muy bien. Me __está__ ayudando en las materias y __al fi__n__ estoy subiendo mis notas. Mi promedio es genial. __Empecé a__ aplicar a algunas universidades. Edward también me __está__ ayudando en eso. Y no te preocupes, pienso quedarme en Forks… por ahora. Una linda visita a Jacksonville estaría genial. Le preguntare a Edward si quiere ir, si __está__ bien contigo. Te hablo mas tarde. Te amo._

_-Bella_

Puse los ojos en blanco. A veces mama se preocupaba demasiado. Aburrimiento. Abrí MSN Messenger Windows y me loguie. Nunca usaba mucho esta cosa. Siempre estaba afuera hacienda cosas o usaba el teléfono para comunicarme con la gente. Inmediatamente apareció una ventana de mensaje instantáneo de Mike.

_Mike:_ Hola Bella

_Bells:_ Mike. ¿Como estás?

_Mike_: Muy bien. ¿Que haces este viernes?

_Bells:_ No estoy segura… ¿Porque?

_Mike:_ Me preguntaba si querías pasar el fin de semana conmigo y unos amigos en mi cabaña en La Push. Mis padres están de vacaciones. Sera divertido.

_Bells:_ No creo que sea Buena idea.

_Mike:_ Vamos. Jess estará allí. Sera la mejor fiesta del año.

"Dios, no puedo entender a ese niño" Salte y casi caí de mi silla. Edward rio y me abrazo. Estaba congelado. Mas helado de lo usual y goteaba agua y nieve en mi. Trate de empujarlo.

"Edward!" Me queje. El sacudió su cabello hacia mí, enviándome aun más gotas desde su perfecto cabello a mi rostro y brazos. "Detente!" Me soltó al fin y cayó sobre mi cama riendo y sosteniendo su estomago.

"Bella…" El rió. "Me asombras mas y mas cada día"

"Si… seguro." Musite limpiándome.

"Vamos! Nos lo estamos perdiendo!" Edward estaba emocionado. Estaba moviéndose rápidamente en mi habitación. Fui a mi closet y saco mi parca y busco mitones y un gorro que fuera con ellos. Me vistió en esto. Primero poniéndome el abrigo, después los mitones y el gorro tan rápidamente que tapo mis ojos.

"¿¡Que está pasando!?"

"Ya verás…"

"Pero Charlie…"

"Esta tan absorto en el juego de football que ni siquiera lo notara." Durante el tiempo que le tomo sacar mis botas del armario, trate de recuperar el aliento. De pronto está sentada sobre la cama y Edward estaba en el piso poniéndome los zapatos y abrochándolos con sus perfectos dedos.

"Muy bien, vámonos!" Susurro él. De una me puso sobre su espalda, abrió la ventana y salto hacia afuera. Corrió por las calles a súper velocidad hasta donde estaciono su auto. Obviamente pensando que si se estacionaba muy cerca de la casa lo atraparían. Desde allí condujo hasta su gran casa. Sorprendentemente me dejo bajarme yo sola.

"Ven al patio trasero!" Grito con emoción en su voz. Y luego se fue. Estaba junto al Volvo yo sola. Esto era extraño. Muy extraño. ¿Que estaba pasando? Lentamente subí los escalones de la gran casa, pero en vez de usar la entrada principal, camine por el lado de la casa hasta atrás. Estaba oscuro. Y frio. Ya era miserable.

"¿Edward?" Le llame. Seguí caminando. Lo único que vi fueron muchas huellas. Arboles a distancia. Nieve. Mucha, mucha nieve. Suspiré fuerte. Algo frio y mojado me pego en el estomago y una risa maniática exploto. NO vi a nadie. Pero cuando mis débiles ojos se ajustaron, vi entre el bosque a Emmett mirando tras un árbol.

"Chicos!"Grite. Más risa.

"Esto no es gracioso, chicos…" Me di vuelta y comencé a caminar. De pronto un fuerte brazo me envolvió por la cintura.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" Edward rio en mi oído. Estaba teniendo demasiada diversión con esto.

"Yo voy a ir a algún lugar tibio y seco. Cuando ustedes terminen su jueguito, ven a buscarme."

"Oh, esta no va a ninguna parte" Y el piso desapareció de mis pies.

"Emmett! Bájame!"

"Bella Swan, tendrás diversión!" Me grito. Luego sentí algo frio y mojado golpearme. Escuche la risita de Rosalie tras de mí.

"Rosalie!" Grite más de sorpresa que de enojo. ¿Ella también estaba en la guerra de nieve?

"Emmett, cariño, baja a Bella… La pobre chica no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando se fue con Edward" Mas risa burlándose de mi. Esme Y Carlisle se dejaron ver. Todos estaban riendo. Mire a Esme. Hermosa como siempre con su rostro en forma de corazón y sus hermosos labios sonriéndonos. Carlisle se veían muy feliz también. Estaba usando un largo abrigo negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y tenia nieve cubriendo muchas partes. El obviamente estaba tomando lugar en los juegos del patio de los Cullen. Su cabello rubio brillaba en la luz que la luna nos proveía. Debió haber sentido mis ojos observándolo porque de pronto me miro. Su sonrisa desapareció. Pareció una eternidad mientras nuestros ojos batallaban. No me rendí. No desvié la mirada. ¿Por que no lo hice¿Por que nadie lo noto y nos detuvo¿Estaban perdidos en su conversación. Batalla. Batalla.

_Mira hacia otra parte, Bella. __Desvía__ la mirada._

El no pestañeo. Ni una vez. Observe y memorice exactamente como se veía de pies a cabeza. Perfecto cabello, perfectos ojos, perfecta nariz, perfectos labios. Piel pálida. Fuertes brazos. Luego mire su mano izquierda. Sosteniendo la mano derecha de su Hermosa esposa. Un anillo de bodas en su dedo. Y luego él se dio por vencido. Aclaro su garganta y Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. Enviando tibias partículas de amor por mi cuerpo. Este era mi novio. Él era el único hombre que me podía hacer eso.

"Empecemos antes de que la nieve se derrita por favor!" Grito Emmett. De una, el enorme vampiro estaba fuera de vista y bolas de nieve arrojadas por personas invisibles comenzaron a volar. De alguna manera la mayoría me pego.

"Emmett! No abusar del humano!" Grite. Edward estaba gracioso y le permitía a su cuerpo proteger el mío de vez en cuando. La otra mitad del tiempo, me tenía que apartar. Edward insistía en esto porque el decía que si no, no tendría punto. Me maneje para golpear a Rosalie y a Edward un par de veces. Aunque ellos solo estaban teniendo compasión, y me dejaban golpearlos. No estoy muy segura. Probablemente. Emmett, en cambio no demostraba tal piedad y paso la noche hacienda más bolas de nieve que el resto. Me escondí detrás de un árbol con una bola de nieve la cual me había quedado perfectamente redonda. Observándolo. Riendo mientras tentaba a Rosalie y a Esme. Lo tenía exactamente donde lo quería. Su espalda hacia mí. El se movía tan delicadamente. Como el agua. Era encantador observarlo. El era mío. Todo mío. Cuando me iba a acostumbrar a esto? Contuve mi respiración y prepare mi ataque. Comencé la cuenta regresiva en mi cabeza cuando me asegure de que ya lo tenía.

_Preparados…listos…fuera_

Salí de mi escondite, salte en su espalda y lance la helada, blanca bola en su perfecta cabeza.

"Te tengo!" grite. Gentilmente me quito de su espalda y me boto al suelo. Me hizo cosquillas hasta que ya no podía respirar y se lleno las manos de nieve, pretendiendo intentar embarrarme en ella. Mi cara estaba roja por reírme tanto y por el frio. Cuando deje de reírme y las lagrimas de mis ojos se fueron pude ver de cerca al hombre que reposaba sobre mí. Carlisle. Su risa pareció desvanecerse como lo hizo la mía. Me aferre a sus hombros . Me acosté en la nieve mientras él me miraba fijamente.

_Podría__ haber jurado que e__r__a __ Edward. __Esta muy obscuro__aquí__ afuera__Porque no deja__ de mirarme__Porque no me puedo mover__Es como si __e__l __estuviese__ tratando de taladrar mis o-ojos_

Mi corazón se salto un latido. ¿Hace cuanto que estaba reposando aquí? Cámara lenta. ¿Siempre se movía el mundo en cámara lenta como ahora? Luego oí una bola de nieve chocar con la espalda de Carlisle. La risita de Esme hizo eco en el aire. El Dr. Cullen se tomo su tiempo para pararse y salir corriendo hacia su esposa. Luego oí una maravillosa risa.

"¿Que haces ahí abajo?" una grande y pálida mano me alcanzo. La tome y le permití pararme .

"Oh Edward mi héroe" dije con un suave tono de voz. Lo mire de arriba a abajo .Lucía despampanante bajo la luna.

"Diré que probablemente estas en último lugar en el reto de las bolas de nieve" el rio y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos .

"Conquiste. Sin duda alguna…" Me sacudí y me volví a mirarlo.

"Aun eres la criatura más hermosa aquí…" Sonrío él. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos.

"Mentiroso…" ´Susurre. Muriendo por un beso. Luego una bola de nieve golpeo a Edward en la cara, enviándome residuos de nieve a mi rostro.

"Paren de succionarse el rostro!" Escuche la fuerte voz de Emmett. Edward y yo reímos. Escuche su rugido sexy creciendo en su pecho antes de salir corriendo en busca de su hermano. Reí y me propuse ver a Edward pulverizarlo antes de entrar a la casa para entibiarme.

"Bella¿Adonde vas?" Me gritó Esme.

"A entrar en calor! Veras… soy humana… y existe algo llamado hipotermia!" Esme rió. Adorable como siempre. ¿Quién no amaba a esta mujer?

"Muy bien ve! Pero vuelve pronto!" Y luego se unió con el resto de la familia. Actuaban como locos cuando caía nieve. Habría sido peor si Alice y Jasper hubiera estado aquí. Los extrañaba terriblemente . Camine con dificultad tropezándome en el camino a la casa, abrí la puerta trasera y entre a la iluminada casa. Me quite los zapatos inmediatamente para no dejas huellas de agua por todo el lugar. Camine hacia la escalera y subí. Camine por el enorme alfombrado pasillo y pase tres habitaciones antes de llegar al grande y lujoso baño. Esta casa era gigante. Pero había estado aquí lo suficiente y había pasado mucho tiempo con Edward aquí dentro, sabía y recordaba en donde estaba todo. Encendí la luz y el baño se ilumino. El baño era más grande que mi habitación. Había una bañera de porcelana en un lado. Las paredes eran profundas, de colores cálidos que eran confortables y me hacían sentir que mi temperatura esta aumentado ya. También había una ducha hecha completamente de vidrio un poco más allá de la bañera. Era un largo cubículo en el que podías mirar adentro. No tenías ninguna privacidad en esa cosa más que la condensación que envolvía el baño. Abría matado por una tibio baño en ese momento pero me abstuve. Me estaban esperando afuera. Me quite el gorro y lo guantes y los puse junto al lavabo en la pared. Mire mi reflejo en el gran espejo. Mi cabello era un desastre. Mi rostro estaba rojo y frio. Suspire.

"Que desastre…" Musité. Mire hacia abajo para encontrar el cierre de mi abrigo y lo abrí. Deje que el abrigo cayera al piso y mire de nuevo al espejo. Hubiera gritado si mi voz me lo hubiera permitido. Solo pude tomar un fuerte respiro, casi me ahogo.

"Carlisle!" Respire. Mis ojos se agrandaron. No me podía mover. Su Mirada a través del espejo hacia mí me dejo inmóvil. Sus manos rodearon mi torso. Su cuerpo era duro como una roca. Frio. Fuerte. Como el de Edward. Mi Corazón latía tan fuerte, juraría que mi cuerpo saltaba con cada latido.

"Por fin recordaste mi nombre" El sonrió. Su dejo de acento Ingles casi le hacía cosquillas a mis oídos. Su rostro se acerco a mi cuello. Respiro en mí profundamente. Como si estuviera saboreando mi aroma. ¿Como podía alentar algo tan incorrecto?. De pronto me sentí abrumada. Apenas me podía parar por mí misma. Mis ojos comenzaron a aletear. Había olvidado respirar… por Carlisle! Gentilmente, me dio vuelta y uso su dedo índice para levantar mi mentón.

"Bella?..." Susurro. Use toda mi fuerza y esfuerzo para tratar de hacer contacto visual con él. Cuando le mire, el tomo un gran respiro. Sacudió su cabeza y gentilmente acaricio mi rostro don el dorso de su mano. Mis mejillas. Mi mandíbula. Mi mentón.

"Que demonios estoy hacienda?..." Su voz sonaba afligida. Como si supiera que estaba haciendo algo terriblemente malo, pero el solo estaba fuera de sí mismo. Viéndose hacer lo impensable.

"Dime como detener esto- esta locura" Suspiro. Estaba perdida. Completamente sumergida en su tacto. Sus palabras. Y mi alma estaba gritando por alejarse. Pero yo solo me pare ahí. Se sentía tanto como Edward. Si cerraba mis ojos. Si. Ahí. Hermoso como siempre, si mantenía mis ojos cerrados, no se sentía tan incorrecto.

"Tales… magias has debido de usar… para encantarme, Bella" Sus labios estaba a centímetros de los míos. Podía sentirlo. El aliento frio que sabia tan absolutamente bien. Sus labios se entreabrieron mientras se acercaba a mí. Se entreabrieron! Edward nunca lo haría. Edward no tendría la fuerza de alejarse si me besaba así. Probablemente terminaría mordiéndome. Pero Carlisle. El era un doctor. Lo había practicado por siglos. Había practicado la abstinencia y moderación desde que lo convirtieron en un _**frio**_ hace muchos años. Era cuidadoso. La gentileza era su segunda naturaleza. Y era así como podía tocarme tan libremente. Y probablemente besarme en la manera que está a punto de hacerlo ahora. Sus suaves labios eran inminentes. Cerré mis ojos y espere que todo terminara.

"Rompe el hechizo, Bella… Por favor… Te suplico-" Susurro en mi boca. Y luego sus labios tocaron los míos.

Mis rodillas me traicionaron pero Carlisle no me dejo ir. Aun así, el era cuidadoso conmigo. Cuidadoso como alguien que estaba besando a la novia mortal de su hijo adoptivo. Lentamente puse mis brazos alrededor de los fuertes hombros del rubio. El suspiro con delicia al darme por vencida. Comencé a asustarme. ¿Por que devolvía el beso¿Por que no retrocedía? Lo iba a hacer… Lo iba a hacer hasta que sentí algo frio y mojado invadir mi boca lenta y sensualmente. Estaba impresionada de no haber caído sobre mis rodillas. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello mientras me besaba. Como Edward. Esto era tan diferente. Pero lo mismo. Carlisle me iba a dar lo que desesperadamente necesitaba de mi novio. Un beso. Uno que no fuera tan cuidadoso. Sabia increíble. Como un dulce que pudiste probar una vez y nunca más lo encontraste. Se alejo de mí y miro profundamente en mis ojos. Mire de vuelta. Era hermoso. Absolutamente hermoso. Perfecto. Su rostro era joven. Eternamente joven. Angular. Sin vello. Como su hijo. Bueno, técnicamente Edward no era realmente su hijo. Dios, no podía dejar de pensar. Quería parar de pensar. Pero luego quería parar de besar. ¿O no? sacudí mi cabeza y atraje su rostro al mío. Sus labios de vuelta en los míos y cerré mis ojos. Si. Si Edward decidiera besar. Tocarme. Imagino que se sentiría igual que esto. Sus labios retrocedieron para dejarme respirar. El no lo necesitaba. Sus labios atacaron mi cuello y comenzó a besar y succionar la piel como si quisiera probar la sal de ella. Jadeé por aire. ¿Porque se sentía tan increíble?.

Lo sentí. Lo vi. Lo viví mientras cerraba mis ojos y me hacía creerlo. Este era Edward. Edward besando mi cuello y mi clavícula. Esas manos eran las de Edward subiendo por debajo de mi camiseta. Edward, Edward, Edward. Oh Dios, no podía con esto. Gemí. Sentía que mis pulmones me estaban fallando. El se sentía tan bien. Demasiado bien. Mi piel se erizó cuando subió mi blusa morada un par de centímetros. El contacto del frio contra mi piel descubierta me hizo saltar y aferrarme a él aun más fuerte. Una risa. Se oía muy familiar a la de mi novio. Mordí mi labio. Y luego el subió mis brazos, me saco la blusa y la tiro al suelo. Se detuvo a mirarme. Parada ahí en mi sostén y mis jeans. Viéndome vulnerable. Asustada y cautivada. Toco mis brazos gentilmente con la punta de sus dedos causando a mi piel contraerse de una manera encantadora. Estaba contra el lavabo. Temblando. Viéndolo observarme. Luego fui desvergonzada. Extendí una mano temblorosa y abrí su abrigo. Empuje el pesado y negro material de su cuerpo y me puse a trabajar en la camisa blanca con azul que llevaba puesta debajo. Su respiración se estaba agitando. Lo sentía observarme. Le miré de vuelta. Realmente pretendiendo que era a mi hermoso Edward al que estaba desvistiendo. Se parecían tanto, no era muy difícil. Su pecho era suave y bien esculpido. Toque su pecho y moví mis dedos en forma de serpiente por su estomago.

"Eres tan hermosa…" Susurro él. Sentí mi rostro enrojecerse de inmediato. Me recline en el lavabo mientras Carlisle se acercaba a mí. Junto mi cuerpo con el suyo y me beso otra vez. Estaba en el cielo. Placidez. Pero mi cerebro iba en mi contra.

_'No puedo creer que me __está__ besando __así__. Oh dios, al fin. Mi corazón. No puedo __respirar__.'_

_'Bella, este no es Edward…'_

_'Pero se siente como si-'_

_'Pero NO lo es!'_

_'Su piel. Su olor. Su aliento. Sus labios. Su cabello. Su pecho. Sus ojos… es casi __idéntico__… sus sonidos. Es tan similar¿Como puedo parar? Hazme parar.'_

Pero no podía. Incluso cuando comenzó a abrir el broche de mi sostén. Estaba tan perdida en la idea de que este era Edward. Finalmente dándome lo que quiero. Lentamente, sentí que el material que cubría mis senos se desprendía. Temblé y enterré todo lo que tenia de uñas en la espalda de Carlisle. El sonrió. No era como la de Edward pero estaba cerca. Luego bajo las correas de mi sostén por mis brazos. Lentamente. Lentamente. Y luego finalmente salió por mis menos y mi quedo en las suyas. Me miró. Tomando todo mi cuerpo que ahora estaba oficialmente medio desnudo. Se movió más cerca y beso mi pecho.

"Hermoso…" Susurro otra vez. Se movió hacia abajo y beso entre mis senos, susurrando la palabra una y otra vez hasta que llego a mi ombligo. Lugo su lengua se puso a trabajar de nuevo. Dejando un rastro hacia arriba desde mí ombligo. Pensé que su lengua se movería entre mis senos otra vez, pero me tomo por sorpresa y tomo mi pezón izquierdo entre sus labios. Pensé que me iba a morir. Un gemido estrangulado dejo mis labios. Tirité como una hoja. Una de mis manos temblorosas se levanto y paso por mi cabello. En poco tiempo mis dedos dejaron mi cabeza y se aferraron a él cuando se movió de un seno al otro. Estaba temblando. Temblando de la manera más maravillosa de todas. Gemí otra vez y sostuve mi reparación. Y luego se escucho un golpe en la puerta.

"¿Bella?" Escuche a Edward llamándome desde afuera. Mi Corazón se detuvo. Mi garganta se cerró. Carlisle se alejo de mí en un Segundo y paso sus dedos por su cabello. Mirando alrededor del baño en confusión y miedo. Lo mié. Mortificada. ¿Que demonios íbamos a hacer?

"Bella¿estas ahí?" Mi novio dijo desde afuera otra vez. Me tomo un tiempo encontrar mi voz.

"Si. Estoy aquí… saldré en un segundo"

"¿Estas bien?" Sonaba preocupado "Creo haber oído-"

"Me golpee la mano con el lavabo." Mentí. Nunca le mentía a mi novio. Lo amaba. A pesar de como me hubiera visto parada allí en un baño medio desnuda con su mejor amigo. Lo amaba. Siempre lo haría. Esa era la única razón por la que estaba aquí con Carlisle. Deseaba tanto su cuerpo… y Carlisle estaba aquí. Un perfecto substituto. Oh…no. Eso no justificaba esto para nada! Era horrible, yo era horrible, una horrible novia.

"Oh. ¿Quieres que entre y revise tu muñeca por ti?"

"No! No, estoy bien. Lo tengo. No es tan malo"

"Si estas segura." Edward no sonaba convencido. "Estaré abajo con todos si me necesitas. Hey¿has visto a Carlisle?. Nadie lo ha visto." Lo mire. Ya estaba vestido pero aun tenía un dejo de miedo en sus ojos. Algo estaba mal. ¿Cómo era que Edward no sabía que estaba aquí? El tiempo pasaba. Mi lengua busco otra mentira.

"Uh. Si. Su beeper sonó. Una emergencia en el hospital. Se fue muy rápido"

"De suponerse. Está bien. Te esperare abajo cariño."

"O-ok" Dije. Rápidamente cogí la ropa que Carlisle había sacado de mi cuerpo y me las puse de nuevo. Mi cuerpo aun temblaba. Carlisle se acerco toco mi mejilla con sus dedos.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó con gentileza.

"Estoy bien" Empuje su mano. Estaba enojada, aterrorizad y al borde de las lagrimas. Un par de gotas dejaron mis ojos pero las forcé a quedarse. Tenía que poner de mi parte para que todo pareciera normal cuando bajara.

"¿Cómo es que no sabía que estabas aquí?¿Por que no pudo leer tu mente?" Carlisle suspiro y me miró. Aun se veía tenso.

"Después de vivir con un vampiro talentoso como Edward durante tanto tiempo, aprendes a bloquear tus pensamientos a veces. Aunque no es siempre a prueba de tontos"

"Oh, confía en mí, no tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo por mi culpa!" Estaba ardiendo en rabia. Arrepentimiento. ¿Que había hecho?

"Bueno, _tu_ coartada esta lista. Hazlo parecer real. Salte y quédate afuera gran parte de la noche si no quieres dar una buena excusa cuando vuelvas" Tome mi abrigo y el resto de mis pertenencias antes de abrir la puerta.

"Y por favor… aléjate de mi" Sin otra palabra, abrí la puerta y luego la cerré. No había moros en la costa. Baje las escaleras y me encontré con el resto de los Cullen. Tratando de parecer como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque era la verdad. Nada había pasado.

* * *

**Holaaa!!! buenoo aqui el quinto capitulo SE QUE ME DEMORE muuuuuchoo **

**losiento lo siento lo siento tube muuuchos problemas para subir y no tube casi nada de tiempo para traducir... )**

**pero buenoo aqui esta saludos a todos!!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**

**Y SIGAAAAANN )))**

**BYEEEE**


	6. Deseo

* * *

_Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse_

**6. DESEO**

Todas las ventanas de mi casa estaban oscuras cuando Edward me llevo a mi hogar. Mi ventana se abrió lentamente mientras Edward entraba conmigo en su espalda.

"Hogar dulce hogar" Susurro poniéndome en el piso "Charlie no sospecha nada. Esta dormido en el sofá de abajo. Esta soñando sobre el ganando el premio al oficial del año… otra vez." No podía ver a Edward muy bien en la oscuridad, pero podía escuchar por su voz que estaba sonriendo. Me quite mi abrigo y lo tire a un lado en el piso.

"¿Estas bien Bella?" Edward susurro. Su mano delicadamente toco mi nuca y acaricio mi cabello. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Que si estaba bien? Si solo supiera.

"Si. Estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada" Me las arregle para decir. Inmediatamente me dirigí a mi armario para encontrar una camisa para dormir. Cama. Dormir. Soñar. Un escalofrió recorrió mi piel. Mi rostro se sintió tibio. Dormiría esta noche. Junto a Edward. Y el escucharía todo. Mi respiración se acelero con temor. Me había metido en el más grande aprieto imaginable. No, estaba atrapada en el. Aun no. No. Eso sucedería después. Ahora era mi conciencia la que se encontraba en el abismo de la culpa. Haciéndome anticipar la caída. Edward no estaba convencido. Lo sabía. Podía sentir su mirada de preocupación en mí. Me había dado esa mirada tantas otras veces. No me atreví a mirarle de vuelta. Si lo hiciera hubiera podido ver sus hermosos ojos brillando en la oscuridad de mi habitación y hubiera tenido que decirlo todo. Me di la vuelta con mi espalda hacia él y mi rostro al closet.

El probablemente no se lo estaba esperando, pero me desabotone lentamente la blusa y la deje caer al suelo. ¿Cuál era el punto de cubrirme frente a él cuando su padre había ya visto casi todo? Escuche su respiración agitarse. Quería ganar esta vez. Quería que Edward me viera. Quería que viera todo lo que tenía y no desear que nadie más quisiera ver esas partes de mí. Quería que me viera y me quisiera y que me convirtiera en un ser inmortal como él para que mi cuerpo fuera de él y solo de él. Para que nunca más dudara de él. Mi lógica me llevaría a la muerte. Me deleitaba que Edward me estuviera observando. Observando la pálida piel de mi espalda. Escuche como tomaba aire una vez más, me dios escalofríos. Este momento. Justo aquí en mi cuarto con Edward parado tras de mí era mucho más apasionante que mis pocos momento con Carlisle en el baño. Eso no era amor. Esto sí. Y era por eso que con tan solo estar parada frente a él me traía grandes e inimaginables placeres. Pero había olvidado lo caballero que era.

"Bella…" Susurro en una voz ronca antes de darse la vuelta para darme mi privacidad. Mi cabeza bajo en con vergüenza.

Lamentablemente, no podía evitar darme cuenta que mi patética excusa por seducción era una crucial variable en mi relación con Edward. Si hubiera terminado mi trabajo… Si me hubiera encontrado lo suficientemente hermosa como Carlisle lo hizo, no me hubiera mantenido como mortal ni un minuto más. Suspire. Mi mano alcanzo mi espalda para soltar el sostén blanco de seda que Carlisle no pensó dos veces en removerlo de mi cuerpo esta noche. Rápidamente me puse mi camisa de dormir y me gire hacia Edward. Estaba mirando por la ventana los pocos copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo. Me acerque un poco y puse mi mano en su hombro.

"Lo siento…" Susurré. Mi rostro estaba sonrojado. Edward se giro y me sonrió.

"¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera mi amor? Estas haciendo esto muy difícil para mí…" Rió "Te estas convirtiendo en toda una seductora…"

_Dios, por favor no digas eso…_



"Lo siento…" Susurre nuevamente. Baje la cabeza. Edward tomo mi rostro delicadamente. Su mano me hizo temblar. Froté mi mejilla contra ella. ¿Que sería de mi si nunca me pudiera volver a tocar? Edward rió de nuevo

"No ayudas al ser tan tentadora…" Bajo su cabeza y se escondió en mi cuello. Mis brazos lo rodearon mientras me respiraba gentilmente.

_Tentadora ¿No es cierto? Eso parece ser la base de cada problema en mi vida. ¿Es por eso que Carlisle no me deja en paz? ¿Por eso cometí el más grave error de mi vida esta noche? Pues adivina que Edward. Soy asquerosa. Eso es lo que soy. Me deberías odiar ahora mismo y ni siquiera sabes porque… Y te diría… enserio… si no tuviera tanto miedo de perderte. Moriría. Tal vez lo merezco. Tal vez ese era el plan. El destino me quiere matar. Debería estar muerta y así no lastimaría a un ángel como tú. Pero sijes salvándome… que clase de monstruo soy._

Cuando Edward me soltó me miró.

"Dios mío Bella! ¿Cómo puedes cambiar de un rojo tan brillante a esta clase de pálido?...¿Estas enferma?

"Si. Mucho" Musité

"Tal vez la pelea de nieve no fue Buena idea. Vamos. Tiempo de dormir" Me tomo la mano con amor y me llevo a la cama en donde retrajo las sabanas y me puso entre ellas. Luego tomo su lugar en el otro lado envolviendo sus brazos en mí. Acaricio mi cabello desde mi cabeza hasta mi espalda.

_No te merezco. No te merezco._

Mire en dirección a la ventana y vi la nieve caer. Lagrimas silenciosas cayeron de mis ojos ahora que Edward no podía verme. No podía hacer esto. Tenía que decirle. Debía decirle que había sucedido. Lo que Carlisle y yo hicimos. Le diría y luego rogaría por su perdón.

"¿E-Edward?"

"¿Hmm?"

Abrí mi boca para hablar. Gire contra su fría figura y empecé a elegir las palaras que cuidadosamente usaría. Luego pensé en Carlisle. Y pensar en el me llevo a pensar en su hermosa esposa. Esme. No podía lastimarla. No podía decirle a Edward porque si el sabia, ella también tendría que hacerlo eventualmente… y no podía lastimarla. No había sido nada más que una gran amiga e incluso una figura maternal para mí desde que me la presentaron. Suspire. Quería desaparecer.

"Podrías…c-cantarme?" …¿P-por favor?" Cerré mis ojos y escuche. Al principio había silencio. Espere por mi melodía. La melodía perfecta que él había escrito solo para mí. Pero algo más vino de sus labios.

"_À la claire fontaine  
M'en allant promener  
J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle  
Que je m'y suis baigné _

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime  
Jamais je ne t'oublierai _

_À la feuille d'un chêne  
Je me suis fait sécher  
À la plus haute branche  
Un rossignol chantait _

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime  
Jamais je ne t'oublierai" _

Conocía esta canción. La reconocía. Mi madre solía tocarla en el piano y cantarla cuando yo era pequeña. Era una hermosa canción francesa sobre un chico que era muy triste y un día mientras caminaba encontró una fuente tan bonita con agua que tenía que nadar en ella. Cuando termino de nadar se recostó bajo un árbol de maple para secarse y de pronto comenzó a llorar. Le dijo al árbol que su amor lo había dejado porque él no le había regalado el buque de rosas que ella quería. Le dijo al árbol que la extrañaba mucho y que la amaría sin importar que. Que deseaba encontrar un arbusto de rosas para cortarlas y dárselas y así que ella vuelva a sus brazos.

"A La Claire Fontaine…" Susurre entre lágrimas. Trate de mantenerme en silencio pero mis lagrimas silenciosas se convirtieron en lamentos incontrolables que no podían ser curados por nada excepto por Edward. Me giré en mi otro lado y quedamos de frente. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y llore tan fuerte que lo hacía estremecer. Me dolía la cabeza. Todo mi cuerpo estaba en dolor. Había traicionado al único hombre en todo el mundo que podía amar. Y aquí estaba… cantándome dulcemente.

"Edward...Edward..."

"Bella, ¿Qué pasa?" Trato de apartar mi rostro de su pecho para poder mirarme. Pero no lo deje.

"Te amo tanto Edward… mucho…demasiado… Te amo… Y-yo"

"Shh… está bien Bella… ve a dormir. Cierra tus ojos." Edward me mantuvo cerca y me dejo llorar. Me aferre a su camisa y lloré hasta no poder mas. Mi cabeza estaba retumbando con dolor. Cerré mis ojos.

"No me dejes…"

"Nunca"

"¿Nunca?"

"Nunca" Edward aparto el cabello de mi rostro. Limpio cada lágrima y las remplazo con un beso.

"No te merezco…" Susurre. Se alejo de mí y me miro con dolor en sus ojos.

"Mereces mas…"

"Para."

"Tu mereces a alguien que pueda darte lo que yo no puedo. Alguien que te lleve a la luz. Alguien que pueda… hacerte el amor sin matarte"

"Tu puedes…" Susurré. Cuando él me llevo a la luz fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Cuando su piel se brillo como si tuviera pequeños diamantes incrustados, la mezcla de colores se introducía en mis ojos. "Tu puedes…" Repetí. Edward me observaba con tanta angustia. Negó con la cabeza y cerro sus ojos. Una Mirada de derrota. "Inténtalo…" Mi corazón 

palpitaba mientras el alzaba su mirada hacia mí. "Bebiste de mi una vez y pudiste detenerte. Salvaste mi vida. No vas a destruir todo eso ahora…"

"Bella… es tan diferente a esto."

"Te amo Edward"

"Y tu lo eres todo para mi"

"Entonces inténtalo" Susurré "Tan solo intenta." Me miró. Suspiró. Yo tome un respiro. Tratando de tomar el delicioso aire que emitía de sus labios.

La frustración en sus ojos era evidente y supe que era una causa perdida. Comencé a darme la vuelta e irme a dormir pero un fuerte brazo me detuvo. Se movió sobre mí hasta que sus pernas estabas a cada uno de mis lados. Sostuvo mis hombros y gentilmente se inclino cerca de mi rostro. Su respiración era agitada. Sus labios se adhirieron a los míos. No me podía mover, la tenia todo el control. Si hubiera tenido la opción de moverme, me habría aferrado a él y nunca lo habría soltado. Sus labios nunca dejaron los míos. Sus dedos se movían hacia abajo. Tocando mi tobillo y deslizándose hacia arriba por mi pierna lentamente. Cuando llego a mi muslo agarro el borde de mi camisa de dormir. Por meses había estado evitando esto. Su razonamiento de mantenerme mortal aun estaba allí. Y con tan solo unas pocas suplicas para que tratara, era mío. Dándose hacia mí finalmente.

"Edward" gemí. Paro de besarme y me observo. Yo busque su mirada. Sus cejas se fruncieron en pensamientos. Obviamente estaba concentrándose. Quería que se dejara llevar. Empuje su cuerpo de mi y lo recosté sobre su espalda en mi cama. Me recosté sobre él y gentilmente acaricie su mejilla. Tan perfecto. En todas las maneras. Me miró con desconcierto, probablemente preguntándose como me volví tan audaz de pronto. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron. No podía creerlo ni yo misma. Pero deduje que si era yo la que estaba en control, sería más difícil herirme. Edward termino que trabajo que había dejado a medias y me quito la camisa de dormir.

Hacía frío, pero era tan maravilloso por fin poder revelarme a él. Deslizo sus frías manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo en mi cintura mientras yo me sentaba sobre él. Tuve que desviar la mirada, esto era demasiado. El no dejo que alejara mis ojos de el por largo periodo de tiempo. Giró mi cabeza hacia él. Sonreí. Yo no iba a ser la única persona desnuda aquí por mucho tiempo. Removí su camisa, pantalones y cada artículo de ropa con una fluidez que me llego a sorprender a mí misma. Una vez que el estaba completamente desnudo no observamos. Meditando lo que íbamos a hacer ambos. No había vuelta atrás ahora. Baje mi rostro hacia su cuello y vi un pedazo de su piel que era aun más claro que el resto. La forma de su cicatriz era similar a una media luna. La marca de su mordida. El lugar en el cual Carlisle lo había mordido tantos años atrás. Deslice mi lengua sobre la cicatriz y lo sentí temblar. Era increíble como yo lo hacía sacudirse de esa manera. Besé sus hombros. Su pecho. Su estomago. Mis labios estaban congelados como si los hubiera tenido pegados a una fría ventana. Continúe más abajo hacia el lugar en el que el probablemente esperaba un beso.

Comenzó a gemir con mis juegos. Sabía que estaba siendo mala pero estaba teniendo demasiada diversión, sobre todo cuando lo sentí endurecerse bajo mi tacto. Reí un poco mientras hacía mi camino hacia arriba con besos hasta sus labios.

Escuche un gruñido comenzar en su pecho, eso hizo que mis ojos se abrieran con temor, adoración y una anticipación que me hizo sentir que mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. Antes de poder abrir mi boca, el nos había girado y había cambiado los roles. Nuestras respiraciones estaban sincronizadas ahora. Era como si nuestras almas separadas estuvieran fusionadas. No me importaba que Edward creyera que no tenía alma. No lo creía. El tenía el alma más hermosa que pudiera existir.



Parecía una eternidad el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos en mi cama. Todo lo demás se había olvidado. El era mío y yo de él. Al fin. Beso toda la longitud de mi cuerpo. Me giró sobre mi estomago y retiró el cabello mi cabello de mi espalda. Beso la parte de atrás de mi cuello y acaricio mi espalda de una manera que me hizo suspirar su nombre con un temblor por anticipación. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esto antes de que me tomara? Beso todo mi cuerpo antes de girarme en mi espalda y mirar en mis ojos. Mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte. Necesitaba aire. Este era el momento.

"Bella…" Gimió él mientras lo tocaba entre sus piernas.

"Ahora" Suplique.

"Tienes que prometerme. Si te lastimo de alguna manera. Si me estoy moviendo muy rápido. Debes detenerme." Me di cuenta de que la espera estaba matándolo tanto como a mí. Asentí, sabiendo completamente de que no lo detendría. Había estado esperando demasiado esto como para detenerlo. Aun si dolía. Si iba a morir, esta sería la forma.

Y cuando ocurrió. Hice una mueca por el dolor. El dolor era normal. El sabía esto y siguió después de un poco de aliento. Cuando el dolor acabo, era un increíble placer. Mi cuerpo temblaba bajo de él. Cuando sentía una explosión de placer arqueaba mi espada y clavaba mis uñas en la suya. El gemía. El suspiraba. El susurraba mi nombre. Esto era el cielo. Cuando alcanzamos nuestro clímax todo mi cuerpo se tenso. Mis labios tiritaron y comencé a gemir muy fuerte antes de que el bajara su cabeza y besara mis labios para evitar los sonidos y yo hice lo mismo por él. Luego se acabo. Era más perfecto de lo que había podido imaginar. Puso su cabeza en mi pecho y escucho mis latidos mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. Rozo sus dedos en mi hombro causando una descarga eléctrica y haciéndome gemir su nombre de nuevo. Sonreí mientras lo miraba. Su rostro se escondió en mí. Deslice mis dedos por su suave cabello y subí su rostro hacia el mío. Su cabello tapaba sus ojos y su respiración era tan agitada. Pensé que iba a recobrar su compostura antes que yo.

"Eres increíble…" Susurré

"Te amo.." Susurro él. Yo sonreí.

"Bésame." Lo atraje hacia mí. Mientras acariciaba su espalda acerque mis labios a los suyos. Gentilmente retire el cabello de su rostro y para mi supresa, vi rasgos completamente diferentes mirándome. Carlisle. Sobre mí. Sentí besos en mi frente y mejillas.

"NO!" Mis ojos se abrieron y empuje al cuerpo que trataba de clamarme y sujetarme hacia él. Mi cuarto se veía diferente ahora. Más claro. Pero Carlisle estaba en mi cama. No

"Déjame! ¿Qué quieres de m-mi?" Y luego vi en sus ojos. Los de Edward. El no se había ido. Había lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Bella. Bella. Shh… Estas bien ahora… era solo un sueño…" Mis ojos se abrieron con miedo mientras me sostenía. Gracias a dios que era realmente él y lo que yo pensaba que pasaba que era real era un sueño. Tomo un par de respiros antes de sentirme bien. Trate de convencerme que estar con Carlisle en la casa de los Cullen también era parte de la pesadilla, pero era mucho que pedir.

"Estoy bien. Estoy bien." Dije. Podía escuchar el nerviosismo en mi voz cuando lo dije así que trate de reír un poco.

"¿Estas segura?. ¿Qué paso?"



"T- tuve un sueño…" Dije "No recuerdo mucho de ello…" Mentí. Como podría olvidarlo.

"Pues, no sonaba tan mal…" Edward me sonrió. Si hubiera sido una pesadilla como cualquier otra, su sonrisa ya me hubiera reconfortado. Mi corazón dejo de latir y mi boca se seco.

"Qué?"

"Sonaba como si la estuvieras pasando bien…Estabas gimiendo mi nombre." Trate de concentrarme en lo que había pasado en el sueño, antes de que viera a Carlisle. Me hizo sonreír. Sangre lleno mis mejillas. "No me digas que fui así de malo.." Dijo Edward.

"Lo malo vino después… era un sueño completamente diferente." Susurré. Trate de ordenar mi cabello con mis dedos ya que estaba muy enredado. "Bella debe lucir horrible…" Reí

"Bella luce como si le hubieran echado spray para el cabello mientras estaba de cabeza en una barra para monitos. Pero nunca horrible." El rió y me beso en los labios. Note que sus ropas eran diferentes. Usaba jeans y un suéter color kaki.

"Prepárate para la escuela nena" Dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta. "Yo iré a preparar tu cereal."

"Gracias…" Le sonreí antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras él. Mis pensamientos volvieron a la pesadilla. Me encogí y puse mis dedos en mi cabeza.

"Cálmate Bella"

Conseguí pasar el desayuno sin decirle a Edward mucho sobre mi sueño. Solo sobre las cosas buenas. Caminamos afuera y subimos a su volvo. Llegamos a la escuela a tiempo. Edward siendo tan sobre protector como siempre, se inscribió en todas mis clases. No me quejo, era genial poder estar con él cada momento. Pero desafortunadamente, algunas clases nos tocaron a diferentes horarios. Ahora me tocaba ingles, sin Edward.

"Tiempo de español" tome mi bolso y abrí la puerta. Camine hasta la puerta y entramos tomados de la mano.

"Ten cuidado…" Me recordó por milésima vez.

"Claro porque las vocales en ingles son muy peligrosas!" Gire mis ojos y reí.

"Estoy hablando enserio" Me decía mientras caminábamos hacia mi casillero. "Las palabras no pueden describir lo nervioso que me hace mandarte a esa clase, sola, 5 días a la semana."

"Sola en el sentido de estar en un salón con otros 25 estudiantes y el profesor?"

"¿Crees que a los Volturi o a Victoria les importa algo de eso?" Me susurro al oído. Negué con la cabeza mientras caminábamos a clase.

"Estaré bien por una hora." Dije al abrir la puerta de mi primera clase. Edward movió su cabeza sabiendo la atracción a los accidentes que era. Lo bese en los labios para que no hubiera más conversación sobre sus preocupaciones.

"Nos vemos en biología." Dijo Edward soltando mi mano para ir a su clase. Entre al salón y tome asiento junto a Jessica. Quien inmediatamente me miro con emoción en sus ojos.



"Bella! ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, por que no lo estaría…"

"Oh, supongo que el accidente no fue tan malo como mi mama dijo"

"Oh!" Dije en comprensión. Casi había olvidado mi pequeño accidente en motocicleta. Pero era verdad. Sin importar cual mal haya dicho la madre de Jessica, era la mitad de ello.

"Si estoy bien, solo un rasguño. Mi mano esta desguinzada pero se siente mucho mejor ahora"

"¿Tu padre se enojo?"

"Ni siquiera sé si lo sabe. Wow. No lo veo hace mucho…"

"Muy ocupada pasando tiempo con el Sr. Cullen no es así?" Rió. La clase comenzó y la Sra. Finne se paro frente a la clase escribiendo algo en la pizarra. Copie en mi cuaderno sin siquiera preocuparme de ser ordenada.

"¿Cómo estas Edward de todas formas?" Me susurro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Está bien…" Le respondí confundida.

"Apuesto que si…" Dijo ella con un extraño tono en su voz. Mi cara se estaba comenzando a poner roja. ¿A que iba? Por suerte había más gente hablando en la clase asique muestra conversación no fue obvia.

"Shh!" La profesora exclamo antes de dares vuelta hacia el pizarrón nuevamente y terminar de escribir. Todo estuvo en silencio un momento, pero después todos comenzaron a hablar nuevamente.

"Oh vamos Bella… han estado saliendo por cuánto tiempo?" Estaba asombrada, no sabía cómo responder a esto. Debía contar el tiempo que estuvo lejos de Forks?.

"Um… nueve meses?" Sin incluir el tiempo en que me dejo.

"Ves? Es inmenso. Tiene que haber pasado algo…" Presionó. No podía creer que estábamos teniendo esta conversación. Estaba un poco molesta.

"¿Todo tiene que ser relacionado con sexo?" Pregunte. Sabiendo que la repuesta en verdad era sí. La razón por la que había traicionado a mi novio y había tenido horrible pesadillas. Hubo un glorioso silencio.

"Entonces si hay sexo!" Susurro. "Dime… cómo es? Parece ser del tipo que-"

¿Por que estábamos teniendo esta conversación?. Su pregunta me sorprendió. Tome un gran respiro pero me ahogue en mi saliva y comencé a toser inmediatamente. Odiaba cuando esto sucedía. Era embarazoso. La profesora se dio vuelta y me miro.

"¿Bella are you ok?" Qué demonios acababa de decir? Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Tosí. LA gente me estaba observando.

"¿Puedo ir a tomar algo?"



"In English, Bella!" estaba hablando enserio?. Estaba muriendo aquí!. Tosi.

"May I go, for a drink please?"

"Yes."

Escuche la pequeña risa de Jessica mientras salía del salón. Caminé por el vacío pasillo hasta doblar una esquina en donde encontré una fuente para beber. El agua sabía asquerosa. Tibia. Pero mantuvo mi tos al marguen. Deje la fuente y me dirigí a la clase nuevamente. Hasta que un brazo fuerte me detuvo. Antes de darme cuenta me estaban llevando a una clase vacía. Las luces estaban apagadas y los asientos vacíos. Estuve frente a frente con el apuesto doctor.

"Que quieres?" Pregunte molesta. Me miró con tristeza en sus ojos y eso me hizo ablandarme.

"Lo siento Bella, pero tenía que hablarte. Sentí que era inapropiado dejar las cosas como ayer"

"Inapropiado? Quieres que te diga lo que es inapropiado? Tú lo eres! Pusiste tus manos en mi… besaste mis piernas y lamiste sangre de ellas cuando todo lo que necesitaba eran puntos! Eso es inapropiado. Es inapropiada la manera en que me miras cuando estas con Esme, tu esposa, junto a ti! Es inapropiado que cuando mi novio me lleva a su casa a pasarla bien con su familia y contigo… Tu tratar de hacer… cosas cuando nadie mira."

Suspiro. Mi rostro estaba sonrojado y mis ojos me ardían. Carlisle bajo la cabeza y se alejo de mi. Evitando mi mirada.

"¿Que estaba tratando de hacer? 'Claro como Bella no puede tenerlo de Edward sin que la muerda. Veamos cuanto toma hasta que esté a mi merced'".

"Detente!" Dijo. Se acerco a mí y me tomo de los hombros. Me asuste aunque no me lastimó. Aparte de volverme loca sabía que nunca me lastimaría físicamente. "E-En verdad crees que soy así? Puedo ser infiel. E inapropiado tal vez… pero no sin razón! Y nunca pensé en ti de esa manera como si fueras tan… barata. Eres mucho mejor que eso, Bella esa es la razón por la que me importas tanto…"

"¿De qué hablas?" Lo mire molesta. No me contestó. Comenzaba a impacientarme. Me gire para irme, pero me lo impidió.

"Bella, por favor" Me expuso sus manos "Espera" Mi Corazón latía con furia. "Se que lo que hice estuvo mal…" No quería oírlo. No cambiaría nada. Trate de irme nuevamente. Me detuvo nuevamente. "Y se que tu nunca lo hubieras hecho… si yo no lo hubiera iniciado. Pero no pude contenerme. Y-"

"Por qué?" Pregunte. Me miro un instante. Confundido. "¿Por qué no simplemente me dejaste sola?"

"Podrías hacerle la misma pregunta a Edward"

"No trates de comparar- Edward es mi novio. No necesita una excusa!"

"No, me refiero a que estoy ahogado en ti Bella. En una manera indescriptible. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Y me asusta… Nunca había estado tan asustando. Nunca." Muy bien, sabia como me sentía sobre perder a Edward.

"Carlisle" Susurre."Tu esposa…"



"La amo demasiado. Enserio. Más que a nada. Me ha salvado de muchas maneras. Pero te veo con Edward y siento algo… extraño. Se que tu estarías dispuesta a pasar sobre fuego por él. E visto a lo que estas dispuesta por el. Me asombra. Me siento celoso. Incluso. Has pasado tanto por él. Y oí que pasaste por cosas horrible cuando se fue." Suspiro. "Yo nunca…"

Baje la cabeza. Avergonzada. Era un desastre en ese tiempo, estaba tan feliz de que eso haya terminado. No quería volver a lo mismo. Es por eso que Carlisle se tenía que alejar.

"Lo hizo porque me ama."

"Lo se, lo se. Pero… el deseo es como un combustible para el amor. A veces me pregunto si-"

"Mi novio me ama!!" Le grite.

"No dudo eso ni por un minuto. Pero hablo sobre pasión, Bella. La necesidad de tener a alguien físicamente… La cosa que hacen a un hombre pensar dos veces antes de irse de la ciudad sin su novia. La cosa que hace a un vampiro hacer a una mujer inmortal porque es necesario… para estar con ella por siempre. Pasión" Hizo una pausa. ¿Estaba diciendo esto enserio? ¿Edward no sentía pasión por mí? ¿Estaba Carlisle tratando de decirme que el si sentía eso por mi?

"Yo nunca hubiese sido capaz de tenerte lejos. No puedo… es tu fuego el que me hace quererte Bella. No tu sangre o tu cuerpo…" Alzó su mano para acariciar mi rostro. No me alejé. Cerré los ojos y lo deje acercarse aun más. Se sentía tan maravilloso. Comencé a pensar en Edward nuevamente. Hasta que comenzó a hablar.

"La pasión… no conoce la restricción" Agite la cabeza. Estas estupideces entrando a mi cabeza. Retire su mano de mi mejilla.

"Fidelidad significa mucho más que la pasión!" Le dije. Me gire y me dirigí a la puerta de nuevo.

"Lo se…" Dijo él. Me mantuve en silencio. "Es por eso que estoy dispuesto a dejar a Esme por ti. Si es que… me quieres."

Me detuve. Mi mano en la cerradura de la puerta. Sentí sus ojos penetrantes en mi cuello. Estuve parada sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo. Luego escuche la campana. Genial. Había perdido una clase complete. Negué con la cabeza y me fui. Edward me debía de estar esperando.

_Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse__Nocturnal Pulse_

* * *

Hola!! Lamentoo tanto haberme demoradooo!! en verdad lo siento mucho!! pero me distraje con muchas cosas que debía hacer. Un saludo para todas las personas que dejan Rew. y las que sigen apoyando este hermoso FF.

Muchas Gracias por leer. Dejen Rew!!

Adioooooos

xoxo

Fran.


End file.
